Folken's Tale : The Stubborn King Chap.1
by Seraphina1
Summary: See through Folken's eyes, as he becomes a pawn of Zaibach, as he deals with his feelings towards Hitomi and most of all, as he live through betrayel to his brother and his kingdom.
1. Folken's Tale : The Stubborn King Chap.1

Chap.1

  
  


He stared at it. It's purple irises glittered back at him. One thrust, one thrust of his sword in the right place and it would all be over. He breathed deeply, not getting enough air each time. Just one quick thrust. He had promised mother..he had promised. A knight always kept his promise. A King was bound to keep his promise. 

No time to think. The dragon reared back, its scales shimmering in the golden sun, and a wave of sadness and awe washed through him. It was a pity so magnificent a creature had to die. 

Then the dragon struck.

"Arghh..." He panted, jumping back. A pain on his right side jolted him suddenly. He stared down numbly at where his right arm should've been. Why didn't hurt, it was supposed to hurt. He was glad it didn't. It seemed like an eternity.

Its jaws wide, it reared again. He didn't have time to think. No time to react. No time to do anything but stare, oddly fascinated as death loomed closer and closer. Saliva dripped from its razor sharp fangs. Purple irises, diluted, almost a red. He could only hope that it wouldn't hurt too much. 

"I'm...sorry.....Mother......" He whispered, he could feel the dragons breath on him. Darkness encompassed him. 

A picture flashed in his mind. A girl....a girl with hazel brown hair. Green green eyes. A pendant. With a boy. A boy he recognized. 

"....Van..."

  
  


***************************

  
  


"Get the physicians to attend to him immediately. He has lost a lot of blood." 

"Yes, your Majesty." The commander bowed, hurrying out of the dark room. Emperor Dornkirk stared at the body laying on the table in front of him. His eyes were closed, almost like a child, closing its eyes, willing the monster away. It could have been any ordinary boy. His commanders and officers had stared, wide-eyed, as the boy was brought in. Why was the Emperor taking so much interest in this boy, no more than a child? Sure, he was hurt, but the Emperor had caused much greater pain than that without batting an eye. What was special about this boy? Dornkirk only watched. That's all he ever did really, watch and peer through is chrystal. That damned chrystal, all that was left to connect him to the outside world. Oh what he would give to breath in the air..no, not pumped air, but the air that is real, nature's air, and bath in the cool springs. No, he wouldn't sink, not now, not when hope was so near. He wouldn't sink into a wallow of despair. 

Dornkirk watched as the most talented physicians in the Zaibach empire entered. He watched as they performed medical miracles on the boy. Watched as they stood back, one by one, shaking their heads. 

"..he's just too far gone...."

"...lost too much blood..."

"....nothing we can do...."

But he wouldn't have any of it. No, he insisted. He had seen, peered, spending hours gazing into that blasted chrystal, he had seen the boy. He had seen the wonderful glory, wonderful future this boy could bring Zaibach. 

"But he's got no more life left." They protested. Dornkirk narrowed his eyes, scorn easily read in them. 

"Take my life." He said. The words rang loudly in the dark room. All the physicians stared at him. 

"Take some of my life, put it into him." Dornkirk repeated. For him, for this boy-child he would give some of his precious life energy. So little left, yet....No, he must. This boy must survive. It was everything Dornkirk had ever dreamed of. 

The physicians stared at each other. Would it work? Shrugging, they didn't dare disobey. 

Connecting wires, placing tubes, they hooked the boy up. So close, Dornkirk could feel the boy's faint pulse. It was so weak, almost non-existent. One of the physicians looked up at him.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" 

"Of course. Do it!" Dornkirk snapped, getting a little irritated at their slowness. Didn't they understand? His life-support rumbled. He could feel his life, his energy draining, slowly. Yet draining none the less. At first, it showed no effect.

"More!" Dornkirk shouted. The physician hesitated.

"But Your Majesty...."

"Now!!!" He yelled. The physician did as he was told. The impact was so sudden, if Dornkirk had had a body, he would've collapsed. Even as it was, he was found it hard to keep his eyes open, his mind from giving up. 

The boy gasped, his back arching off the table. He gasped for air. Weak, Dornkirk could feel the boy's pulse beating rapidly. The boy breathed deeply, quickly. Dornkirk felt darkness coming nearer. He looked down at the boy. The boy he had saved. Saved for all of Zaibach. 

"My boy..." He smiled. Just as darkness encompassed him. "Folken...my boy..."

********************************

  
  


He opened his eyes slowly. The room was dark. Where was he? Was this heaven? The last he could remember, the dragon had been close, death upon him. Then that strange vision, of the girl and his brother. What had happened? He looked down at himself. His tunic had been replaced with clean robes. Bandages covered most of him. Then he saw his arm. 

"Oh gods..." He whispered. Where his arm should've been, now was a metal construction, extending out to what was supposed to work as fingers. The mere sight made him sick. 

"So you are up, how are you feeling my boy?" A voice shook him out of his horror. He gazed up, at the head of an old man. Flowing beard, gazing down at him. He tried the prop himself up for a better look, but the pain in his side hurt too much. 

"No...stay down. Give your wounds time to heal." The head ordered. There was a certain power to the voice. As if it was used to being obeyed. He lay back down. He lay on his back, the darkness seemed infinite.

"...where....where am I?" He stammered. He could hear the voice chuckle.

"Don't you worry, my dear boy. You are where you have been destined to be."

His mind whirled. Was this Fanelia? If so, where was his mother? Van?

"Am...am I in Fanelia?" He ventured again.

"You are in a place, far greater than that." The voice paused. "Now, you must rest. You must rest and be ready, for your destiny awaits you soon."

No! He didn't want to rest. He wanted to leave. Leave whatever cursed place this was and go back to Fanelia. But he could feel his strength ebbing. Sleep came. Peace.

  
  


He awoke again to the bustle of bodies. He opened his eyes and was greeted with light. Dim light, though it was, it was light none the less. His eyes, so accustomed tot he darkness, ached. He looked around. 

He was on a large, lushly draped bed. The room was large, with windows along one side. People, obviously servants, bustled around him. He blinked.

"Ahh, you have awaken." An young looking soldier approached him. He was dressed in soldier garb, his face weather-worn and scarred. But he had upon his face, a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Folken stared at him. 

"Tongue-tied, I'm guessing." The man broke into a grin. "Well, I'm Commander Kenton. You can call me Kent."

"Hello..." Folken replied softly. He gazed around The room. "umm...where am I?" 

Kent smiled. "You are currently in a floating fortress of The Zaibach empire."

Zaibach? The name did ring a bell, but not a familiar one. 

"How far...is it..from Fanelia?" Folken asked, softly. Kent laughed.

"Oh..hmm..young man is trying to escape then I imagine?"

"Am I a prisoner here?" Folken demanded angrily. Kent eyed him shrewdly.

"If I were you, I'd be count my blessings before trying to escape them."

Folken propped himself up on his pillow, staring at Kent. He didn't know what to make of this situation. Here he was, probably millions of miles of his home, with a nut who talked to blessings. Gods.

"Why...?" He started to ask. Kent seemed to anticipate his question.

"Why does The Emperor take such an interest in you?"

Folken nodded mutely.

Kent smiled wryly. "Why don't you ask him yourself." Kent waved at The door. Folken watched him mutely.

"Now?"

"Of course. The Emperor's waiting for you."

***********************

To Be Continued... 


	2. Folken's Tale : The Stubborn King Chap.2...

Chap.2

He stared at the head. It was hard to picture it as a man. It's eyes looked at him, tearing him apart cell by cell. He stood before it, and suddenly, he felt very vulnerable. He looked down at his right arm. He still hadn't been able to bring himself to touch it, much less try to see how it worked. It made him sick. 

"Folken Fanel...." The head spoke. It was a deep voice. The face barely moved as the words were spoken. Folken couldn't tear his eyes away.

Suddenly, the head broke into a wide smile. Almost unnatural for something so odd...so sinister looking. In a stammering voice, Folken glared defiantly at it.

"What...what ..do you want with me?" He asked. The head chuckled.

"What do I want? Oh Folken, my boy, you understand so little." The head peered at him. Why couldn't he picture it as a man? Folken shook his head.

"Why are you keeping me here? What have you done to my arm!!" He glared at the head. It's eyes were mildly shocked.

"Is that the gratification I get for saving your life?"

Folken gulped. It was true. This..thing, whatever it was, had saved his life, and as a knight, Folken owed it his life. 

"What do you want of me." He asked, in a strangled voice. The head watched him.

"You'll see, in time. All in time."

It's cryptic words were beginning to get on his nerves. He clenched his fists, only to find in surprise that his right arm responded as well. He stared down at it in awe. Slowly, he moved each of the metal fingers, feeling the sensation through the metal. What kind of medical, technological genius was this? The head seemed to notice his sudden absorption in his metal arm.

"Ahh...so you've seen the wonders of that contraption. Still so opposed?"

Folken was speechless. 

"Yes, see...it replaces your old arm...with new utilities." The head grinned, and Folken help but feel a little twinge of something sinister going on. He looked up at the head.

"Please...I...I thank you very much..but..please, what do you want of me, as I must return to my Fanelia."

"Return?" The head looked genuinely puzzled.

"Of course. You...you certainly don't intend to keep me here forever..do you?"

The head didn't respond.

"Do you?" Folken insisted.

The head gazed sharply at him. "Don't use that tone of voice with me boy. I'm emperor Dornkirk, head of the Zaibach empire, and you will...you _will _obey me."

"I will not do anything!" Folken shouted. "I want to go back to Fanelia!"

"Is this the gratitude of the people of Fanelia?" Dornkirk asked. Folken shuddered, his shoulders dropping. In a low voice, he asked.

"What do you want of me then?"

Dornkirk only smiled.

"Dammit answer me!" Folken shouted, frustrated almost to the point of tears. 

The emperor only looked at him. 

"I think our chat is about ended. Guards, take him back to his room." Dornkirk ordered. Folken looked up.

"No! Let me go! I want to leave...!!" He struggled against the guards that took him by the arm. But they had a firm grasp. "Please...let me...go...." His voice faded as the door shut behind him.

Dornkirk watched, still hearing the cries of the boy as he was being led away. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he be thankful that he was till alive? Oh yes, but he would. He would understand, one day. One day, this boy..this boy would rule all of Zaibach.

**************************

  
  


The guards had locked the door. Folken had spent the last fruitless hour banging and hollering at the door. Then he had tried the windows, but to his horror, there was nothing outside his window. Only empty space. Clouds whirled by, and far far below, earth. In despair, Folken threw himself onto the bed. His head ached from all the shouting and his throat was hoarse. What to do? He had to get back to Fanelia, he had to let mother know he was alright. Gods.....Slowly, his tired body sank down, relaxing on the soft mattress. And sleep came.

_"Folken......"_

_Brother_

_"..where have you been?...brother...."_

_Van...._

_"Van!!"_

_A new voice..._

_Auburn hair..green emerald eyes....a pendant...._

_A shimmering moon..._

_Who was she?_

_"This is my queen."_

_Wrapped in each others arms._

_No!_

_Shimmering eyes._

_Who was she? _

_Must know......_

  
  


Folken awakened, his head wet with sweat, his heart beating furiously. He gasped in the darkness. Already, the reality of the dream was starting to fade...but...who was that girl? Amazing green eyes.....Who? And such odd clothing. Sighing, Folken lay back down, it must've been his imagination again. But he couldn't help wondering.......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chap.3

  
  


The young man stood before him. His eyes downcast. 

"And how are you doing hmm? Adjusting to your quarters? We shall soon be reaching the capital of Zaibach, there you can see the bright future of this world. Oh yes, and there, you shall meat the beautiful Princess Lourdres. Oh the wonders of that city, you shall witness them all....."

"When will you let me go.." The boy interrupted. Dornkirk was almost surprised. For the past three days, almost a week now since he had been brought on board the floating fortress, the boy hadn't mention that hated word. Home. He had been resistant, constantly yelling, shouting in his room, but Dornkirk had thought he had come to his senses by the third day when he had come before him and not uttered a single word of home. But now, obviously, it had been on the boys mind the whole time. Dornkirk almost sighed. His patience was wearing very thin. Calmly, he answered.

"Folken, we have been over this. You don't belong there, you belong here. You are...a part of Zaibach now."

"No...I am Fanelian. And I will forever be Fanelia."

"You have no idea, you have no conception of the grand plan!" Dornkirk fought to keep his voice under control. The boy averted his gaze silent. Dornkirk recognized the look, it was of utter stubbornness. Sighing, Dornkirk called the guards, it would be useless to continue with him.

  
  


********************************

  
  


In his room, Folken kicked the wall. If only I could kick my way through this wall and fall to my death, he thought. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. Everyday, all day, he was haunted by those eyes. Those eyes that pierced he soul. Every night he dreamed them, they came, peering at him, only to return once more into Van's arms. Every night. He was getting so little sleep. And then, being kept here, against his will. What useless babble was the Thing telling him. 

"Oh gods...." He muttered. In one corner of the room, the Fanelian noble sword stood. At least they had let him keep his sword. But his room was guarded 24 hours a day, so it really wasn't very useful. There was a knock at his door. Why bother knocking, Folken thought wryly. Kent entered.

Folken had seen very little of the commander since the first time they had met. But now, the commander wore a huge grin on his scarred face. 

"We have arrived! The capital of all of Zaibach!" The commander smiled. "You shall have the pleasure of meeting the Princess." He nodded to the guards who had entered the rooms. One bore a uniform. Folken stared at the clothing blankly. Kent explained.

"It would do no good for you to enter Zaibach palace, looking like a prisoner.."

"But I am a prisoner." Folken interrupted, his eyes flashing.

"No, you are an honored guest. The Emperor has willed it so."

"I don't give a damn what the Emperor wills!" Folken shouted, his anger suddenly seizing control. He flung the uniform against the wall. "And I will not put on your filthy uniforms. I will not hide that I am Fanelia, I will never join Zaibach." 

Kent's face had turned to stone. Then, in a flash of motion, Kent was gripping Folken by the shirt collar.

"You will do what the Emperor says, when he says it and however he says it. Do you understand me?" His eyes flashed. Folken stared at him, his throat constricting. "You don't understand, little boy, you don't understand, the depth of what you've gotten into. You don't understand what destiny has handed to you on a gold platter. You just wait. Now, there is a princess waiting to meet you." Kent turned abruptly, exiting. Folken stared after him.

  
  


**********************************

  
  


The city of Doven was nothing like its beautiful name. It was magnificent none the less. Tall, dark spires rose out, heading off into the sky. The sky seemed a musty red over the city, and smoke columns filtered from dozens of factories. It sprawled out, like a black carpet over the hard ground. Folken glanced down at the uniform that Kent had practically forced him to wear. Kent now stood next to him. 

"Ahh...look at the beautiful city. It is like an iron fist, strong, absolute." 

Folken gazed down at it. Iron fist, now that was a good description. It was nothing like his beautiful Fanelia. Where Fanelia had been beautiful mountains and trees, sparkling waters and clears skies, here, it was buildings, glowing almost, a burnish gold. Almost mesmerizing the eyes. Whereas Fanelian buildings had been white and glistening, the Zaibach buildings were iron, and cold. Almost crude, yet architectural geniuses in the way they twisted and turned, reaching up to the sky. The sun glowed so sullenly in the sky. In the distance, amidst all the darkness, a pale gold building stood. It shone, almost too brightly amidst the rest.

"What's that?" Folken asked. Pointing at the building. Kent laughed. 

"Oh that..that is what the Princess insists on having. It's her palace." 

"And...who is..the King?" Folken asked slowly. Kent looked at him.

"Why...Emperor Dornkirk of course."

"So...she is his daughter?"

"Well..I guess you could say that." Kent shrugged. "It's somewhat complicated."

Folken didn't' turn away. Kent continued.

"Well, you see how the Emperor is now? Well, its because he's been alive for hundreds of years. Well, that machine keeps him alive, and, since he had no children before he went onto the support, he had some of his DNA put into a child. So essentially, yes, the princess is his daughter."

Folken looked back out, gazing at the far palace. 

The floating fortress docked with a soft click. Folken still couldn't get over the technological genius of the whole place. Technology, it had always interested him. It had somewhat bothered him that Fanelia had been, somewhat behind on the times. Many a times, he had insisted on introducing, new machines, but his mother had always been reluctant and Balgus, Balgus had always said the old ways were the true ways. If only he could bring him here, to show him this city! 

Kent led him off the ship. Almost immediately, Folken noticed that the air seemed laden with something heavy. As if every breath stuck in his throat. There seemed to be a whole retinue awaiting their arrival. Soldiers lined either side of the street. Soldiers accompanied them as they headed toward a dark looking building, with twisting spires and tall towers. As they walked along, Kent suddenly stopped. He nudged Folken to stop as well.

"It's the Princess." He whispered. Folken looked around. Then, he saw her. He remembered the Emperor saying that she was very beautiful. Very beautiful weren't really the right words. More like, more beautiful than anything else he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was pale, almost like snow, and it shone, shone like nothing else in the whole city shone. It was bound by a thin circlet. Her eyes were lavender, large and depth less that gazed at him, and he couldn't think of anything else. Beside him, Kent fell to his knees.

"Princess..." He bowed. Almost with helping himself, Folken followed suit. It was hard not to in front of a princess who's aura almost brought him to tears. Her eyes flicked over him, and he shook. She extended her hand slowly, it was perfectly gloved in a black glove, slender. He raised it to his lips. She raised him up.

"How do you do?" She nodded to Kent, then her eyes traveled back to Folken. "And who might you be?" 

It was hard to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

"Prince Folken, of Fanelia."

"Ah...I see my father kept his promise."

Folken looked at her.

"Promise?"

She nodded lightly, a smile breaking out over her face. Her smile was like the sun shining out under the clouds.

"Yes. My father promised to bring me home a bridegroom from the Dragon Country that would be worth of my love. I see he kept his promise."

Folken's mind whirled. Bridegroom?!?!?!

  
  
  
  


Chap.4

  
  


Folken shut the door to his room, his heart racing. He should be happy, yes, he was happy. Well.....his mind was warring. One side, one side was reluctant. He was Fanelian, he needed to get home. The other side of his mind, his conscience, it told him to go along with it. Gods, he had, easily the most beautiful girl in the world betrothed to him, why shouldn't he be happy? No one was mistreating him...no one was doing anything to Fanelia...surely it wouldn't be so bad......

"What am I thinking?" Folken whispered. But Princes Lourdes was so beautiful...

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." Folken said. Kent entered. 

"So..." He drew a deep breath. Then laughed, loud and long. "So our little prisoner is now betrothed to the Princess of the Zaibach empire. And I, a soldier of the highest rank, childhood companion of Lourdes, I am cast aside." He laughed again. But something in his eyes were hard. Folken didn't know what to say. 

"Uh...."

"I know, I know, its got nothing to do with you. But...I just...."

Folken looked at Kent, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Kent continued, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

"I...I used to believe that...that if I loved her enough, if..if I spent enough time. God." Gill's eyes rolled, suddenly glistening in the light. "Did you know we were born but a month apart?" 

Folken stared at him.

"Yeah, only a month. I...she was my best friend." He laughed, and Folken's heart twisted when he heard the invisible knife that Kent plunged into himself. "You know, when...when she wasn't so beautiful, and being a princes...being a princess didn't matter so much. I mean, I'm only a soldier." He sighed. "But...but I understand you know? Like, I don't...I don't hold it against you at all. I.." He laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you this." 

He blinked, then hurried out of the room. Folken sat on the edge of the bed, his mind in absolute pieces.

***********************************

  
  


Dornkirk sighed, settling back into his familiar life support. It was good to be home. 

"Excuse me, Your Highness, your daughter, is here..." The soldier at the door spoke. Dornkirk nodded. His daughter entered. He regarded her, and he was surprised at how little affection he actually felt for her. She looked up at him.

"Father.."

"Daughter.." He put on a smile. She did turn out very beautiful. Hopefully, that would play to his advantage. "How do you like him?"

Lourdes looked away.

"He is...very handsome."

"You do not approve?"

"No! Father...I..."

"What is it daughter?" Dornkirk asked, somewhat impatiently. Lourdes sighed.

"He...he doesn't seem...content. He gazes at me, and his eyes are full of love, and then he turns away, and they grow dark with anguish. I..I don't know what else to do..."

Dornkirk regarded his daughter. Truly, she had to be epitome of beauty. Even now, distressed, her cheeks flushed rosily, she was beautiful. Her silvery hair flowing around her in fine, silken strands. Surely, surly the boy wouldn't reject such an awesome prize. 

"Give him time, my daughter. You two have only just been introduced. You cannot expect miracles to happen."

"I know...I know..." Lourdes bowed her head. "I just...don't want to disappoint you Father."

"Of course not." Dornkirk gazed down at her lowered head. "I must rest." 

He signaled a guard, who escorted Lourdes out. Dornkirk mused. His whole plan depended on the boy marrying Lourdes. He had to have that boy as his successor, and the quickest way to a man's heart was, as always the universal answer, a women. 

  
  


***************************************

  
  


Lourdes hurried out of the room, her breath coming in short gasps. Meetings with her father always did this to her. She always felt..almost evil whenever she was with him. Tainted, was the right word. She was pretty sure it wasn't how a daughter was supposed to feel about her father, but....

"Oh!!" She gasped, as she walked right into someone. "I'm so sorry.." She looked up, then her eyes alighted. "Kent!!" She laughed, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I saw you earlier, but you were surrounded by the court ladies. Don't tell me you are marrying off already!" She pouted. Kent grinned back, his face suddenly clear of all his worry lines.

"Ahh, Lourdes. You know I am already taken."

Lourdes giggled. "Of course. And we shall live in the tree house you built for me in the castle courtyard, am I right?"

Kent smiled, then sobered. "No, you shall live with me on my Father's estates, on the edges of Zaibach. I know you like the gardens, and here, your gardens will choke and die." He gazed into her eye, his heart in his eyes. Lourdes backed away. Why did he have to be like this? Before he had left on that last mission with Father, he had been professing his love at every turn. She had hoped he would've forgotten about it during his absence, but obviously she was wrong. Trying to keep the atmosphere light, she skipped out of his reach.

"Oh Kent! You are too much. You know I am betrothed."

"To a stranger. Surely you don't plan on marrying...."

"Kent....it..is obligation."

Kent's face went hard. Lourdes' heart felt like it was weeping. Why did it have to be her that caused him pain? He was her best friend. She remember when they had chased each other through the mulberry bushes, wrestled in the haystacks, swam in the ponds. He had been her first kiss. His face was like stone.

"Kent...please...don't..do..this." She started towards him. He shrugged her away and walked off. She watched him, wanting to cry. Her shoulders slumped, she walked away.

  
  


************************************

  
  


Folken stared out the window at the city of Doven. It was night. Still, even a week after he had first set foot in the city, the night time scenery of the city never failed to amaze him. Lights blinked, from all parts of the city, and not just torch lights. Somehow, this empire had created lights that did not burn out. The city was like a halo in the night. 

"It is beautiful, is it not?" A voice behind him spoke. He turned and found Lourdes behind him. Even now, the sight of her made his breath stop in his throat. It was like regarding someone above you, she was somehow unearthly. He nodded. She came up beside him, staring down at the flickering city lights. "What do you think...so far, of my city?" Her voice was low. Folken turned back to the window, staring out over the horizon.

"It...it does not fit its name.." Folken spoke, catching himself too late. "I..did not mean to offend..."

The princess laughed, a soft laugh. Almost sad. She shook her head.

"No, no that's alright. I understand. Doven, it should be a city of white clouds and beautiful gardens should it not? Beautiful doves grazing the skies. It should be....yet..." She sighed. Folken didn't reply. Suddenly she turned, facing him. "Is that what Fanelia is like? Is it....?"

Folken stiffened. But looking into her midnight blue eyes, he felt his anger melting away. He nodded slowly.

"Yes...yes Fanelia is beautiful. The trees..the trees touch the sky, and the bird, they will eat out of your hand. Oh," He laughs, "Our buildings are nothing like yours, nowhere near as...as technological, but..there is a...a simplicity in my homeland." He sighed. His homeland. How distant is seemed already. Lourdes was watching him.

"How I wish to be there."

"As do I." Folken said softly. Lourdes looked at him, her eyes changing again to violet. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. He tried to back away, yet..he wasn't sure he wanted to. She finally let go and gazed at him, her face in a wide smile.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?" Folken asked, confused.

"You've, you've made me happy. I...I've always dreamed of such a place, and..and to know that it is out there, it's a wonderful feeling. It gives me hope." She beamed. Then, she was gone, in a flurry of skirts. Folken watched her go, her quick light steps. Her ever-changing eyes. Eyes. Oh...if only he could forget those shimmering eyes. Those shimmering emerald eyes that haunted him only in dreams.......

  
  


Chap.5

  
  


Folken stood before it. Even now, almost two months since he had been brought into the city of Doven, he still refused to admit that it was a person. It was always only a Thing in his mind. He clenched his jaw defiantly.

"I...will...not....bow...to...you.." He said, each word short. The Emperor regarded him, his gaze cool.

"Ahh..but my boy..."

"I am not your boy!!!" Folken shouted. Backing away, his fists clenched. If only he could strike. Then, gaining control over himself, he calmed. "When...when will you let me go?" He insisted, his voice almost in tears. The emperor didn't respond. 

How stubborn he is, Dornkirk thought. I did not count on this..this stubbornness. Is it always a trait in these barbarians? His impatience was wearing very, very thin. But calmly, always calmly he answered the boy. 

"Folken...."

"I just want to go home." Folken pleaded, his eyes suddenly glistening. Dornkirk frowned. Was Lourdes not doing her job?

"Does the princess not please you?" He asked. Folken blanched.

Oh yes, Folken thought, she is beautiful..yet..How could he love her if she was already loved by another, another that deserved her more? And truly, Kent did deserve her more. Over the weeks, Kent had become his one and only companion. Together, they had practiced their sword techniques, rode horseback and visited the city. Always, there seemed to be something on Kent's mind, and Folken didn't doubt that it had something to do with the princess. 

"Yes....yes she does please me." He said.

"Then..then what is the problem?" Dornkirk asked. Folken sighed in frustration.

"I...I am Fanelian. I.."

"No, Folken, you will be known as Zaibach, you are Zaibach, do you know why?"

Folken felt the Emperor's will forcing him to keep his eyes on the ugly head. The Emperor continued.

"You are Zaibach, because I, I am Zaibach. And your life is from me. Do you not feel it?"

Folken stared at the head in horror. NO! His mind shouted over and over again. He was not....yet he knew, he had always known. He could feel it, the life inside of him. Churning, boiling, seething. 

"No...." Folken whispered, doubling over, as if in pain. Dornkirk smiled.

"Yes....now you understand." He paused, still smiling. Folken wanted to wipe the smile off his face. The emperor continued. "You know now...why, even now, when you have had opportunities to escape..why you are still here. Why, you feel, compelled to stay. It is your _destiny_."

"No..." Folken whispered, knowing all the while that it was true and hating himself for it. 

"You feel it don't you...inside." The emperor laughed, overjoyed at the boy's reaction. "You know...you feel it. I am inside you..."

The emperor's words echoed inside Folken. With a cry, he shot out of the room, suddenly sick to his stomach. He hurtled through the corridors, soldiers staring at him as he went by. He ran out into the clear air. Almost choking, he ran, as far and as fast as he could. He ran, his eyes gazing at the distant mountains. Fanelia. Fanelia was past those mountains. He ran until there was no more ground to run. The grass ended, abruptly, in a sharp cliff. Below, sharp rocks loomed. Folken had only seconds to comprehend his fate. The edge loomed closer. His breath was gasping. It was better to be dead, than to have that thing, that thing inside of him. 

He threw himself over. The wind whipped his hair about his head. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. This was best. Maybe, if the gods were merciful, he'd apologize in heaven. Peace was so near.

"I'm sorry.....mother....goodbye..." He whispered.

The ground loomed close. He could see the sharp rocks, dark.

"Folken!!!" A voice shouted from above.

_Nooooooooo!_

_Shimmering eyes, Emerald Green._

_I....am....._

  
  


Folken's eyes shot open. The girl. 

White, sparkling wings shot from his back. He was caught up in the updraft. He wanted to cry...almost. His wings beat upwards, carrying him away from the rocks. Almost of their own accord, his wings carried him up, up too the steady ground. There, he was surprised to find Lourdes staring at him, her now-pale blue eyes wide. She was kneeling on her knees, obviously shouting over the edge just moments before. His wings alighted him gently on the soft grass. He fell down, his body collapsing. Great heaves racked his body.

"Folken..." Lourdes reached towards him. He shook his head. When he finally looked up, he saw her, regarding him with her pale pale eyes. 

"Folken..." She started. Slowly, she placed herself under his arm, helping him up. "Oh...Folken.." She sighed. 

Folken's head was hanging down, his eyes closed. He hated himself. Hated himself for not being able to do it. Hated himself for being led away by this beautiful princess. He hated those shimmering, shining green eyes, that didn't let him go.....And all the while, the churning, burning, life inside of him.

  
  


***************************

  
  


Kent stood before the door. He hesitated. He had heard about attempt Folken had taken on his life. When he had first heard about it, Kent had been disgusted. Only a coward would rather die, then face life, head on. But, now that he thought about it, Kent was starting to feel sympathy towards the young Fanelian prince. He had a future, a kingdom. Maybe even a princess....... The young man had rarely talked about his homeland, and Kent had never broached the subject, knowing that it hurt him. Sighing, Kent raised a hand and knocked on the door quickly.

"Come in.." A voice called from inside. 

Kent entered the room. Folken was lying in the bed, propped up by pillows. He stared at Kent as he entered. Sitting next to him, on a wicker chair was the Princess. It made his heart wrench to see the tenderness in her eyes as she looked down at Folken. No, he thought, I will not hold it against him. He approached the boy. Seeing him, laying there, so pale, Kent realized how very young the boy was. The boy, that was what the Emperor always called him. Never by his name, at least, never to Kent. 

"How are you doing?" Kent looked at Folken. Folken smiled at thin smile. 

"As fine as I can be expected." He answered, his voice strangely hollow. 

"...Why..??" Kent asked. Folken didn't respond. Lourdes watched him, her eyes imploring.

"Kent...."

He looked at her, his eyes scornful. He couldn't help the twinge in his heart at the sight of her. Her eyes, strangely grey....He shook his head.

"My name...is Commander Kenton. I request that you call me that, Princess."

Lourdes stared at him. 

"Kent...." She whispered, her eyes huge. Tears glistened in them. Kent forced himself not to go to her. He turned his head, his eyes forced shut, so as not to see her. She gazed at him, her eyes filling with tears. Then, with a sob, she ran out of the room. 

When she was gone, Kent sighed, suddenly realizing how tense his body had been. He looked at Folken, whom he found was looking at him, a bemused look in his eyes. 

"Do you not think that was somewhat cruel?" Folken asked. Kent didn't meet his eyes.

"Not as cruel as what she does to me." He said, his heart still aching. Why couldn't he just forget about her? She would never love him, never love him the way he lover her. And how could he blame her? She was the Princess, him, he was only a mere soldier.

"Can you not tell that she loves you?" Folken blinked at him. His jaw tightened. He laughed hoarsely.

"Yes, of course. The most beautiful princess in the world loves a mere commoner." He turned his gaze upon Folken. "Now, no more of this idle talk, you must answer me. Tell me, Why?"

Folken's head turned to his hands. His body trembled. 

"You..have..no...idea..." He whispered. 

"Tell me...Let me help..." Kent insisted. Why was he doing this? Why did he want to help this...this boy? This boy whom would tear out his heart and soul. Why did he even care about him? Let him fall to his death. But already, the words were fading. Folken's eyes were shut, and his face was filled with pain.

"He....It...is in me...." He whispered, his voice shaking. Kent stared, confused. Folken's eyes snapped open.

"DON'T you understand!!??!!" He shouted, "That thing, is..inside of me! That's why I can't leave.._IT is Inside of ME!!_"

"How...how can that be?" Kent asked. Folken's eyes were shut again.

"He...he put some of himself inside of me, when I had died. I..I can feel it inside. If only I'd have died." He turned his head away, but not before Kent had seen small tears, gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

"You...you can't give up!" Kent spoke, almost vehemently. "The Emperor can't control you, unless you let it. And...you will come to understand. Life..life is precious, cherish it. The emperor, in all his odd ways, is not a cruel master." 

"I...have a kingdom." Folken almost sobbed openly. Kent watched him. Yes, the emperor was there. Inside, the life force inside of him. 

"Give up your country, give up your mountains and your skies. Come into the future, the future with Zaibach. Sometimes, you can't control destiny." Kent spoke, almost coldly, and Folken didn't respond. Getting up, Kent turned to leave. Then stopped, saying one more thing.

"Remember, Folken, you are Fanelian no longer. Embrace life, and all it has to give. And you _will_ find peace, if not happiness." He turned, his cloak fluttering behind him.

Folken watched him leave. Could it be? Could the gods really mean for him to be part of this Empire? To wed this princess? To be Fanelian no longer? Lying back, he stared out the window at the grey clouds, and all he could think about was those shimmering green eyes.

  
  


**To Be Continued..**

  
  



	3. Folken's Tale : The Genius Lord Chap.6&7

Chap.6

  
  


"Very good, my son. Very impressive." The emperor nodded surveying the plans that Folken had presented him with. Folken flushed. It felt good to be praised. 

"The...spire will enable to pick up anyone who has crossed our territory within a 500mile radius. As well, the castle will have an underground sewage system hooked up, so that water from the river can be connected into it. It should be finished within a year." He said. The Emperor smiled.

"Very good...and of the guymelefs?"

"Ahh..yes, my final plans. I plan to create something that will enable the guymelefs to travel without detection. It will be a vast improvement, as now, people can see the guymelefs from afar."

Dornkirk nodded. He regarded the boy. He really wasn't a boy anymore. After more than 2 years, he had changed drastically. No longer, did he mope about the palace, depressed and unwilling to do anything. He participated in the systems of the palace, continually working to improve the machinery, the palace and the guymelefs. He had also grown, physically as well as emotionally. Taller, stronger and lithe, his once-long hair had been cut close to his head. The once-rash young boy had grown into a calm, intelligent young man. He was shrewd, cunning and a technological genius. In one year, Zaibach had improved vastly, gaining technological heights that would've taken years if not for Folken. People had started giving him the nickname "Strategos" as he really was, the strategy behind the entire Zaibach empire. 

The Emperor had never figured out exactly had made the young boy change his mind. Perhaps it was the princess. Though, even now, after a year, Folken still refused to marry the princess. Most did see the two of them as a couple though. Dornkirk, though, really couldn't care less. One way or another, the boy had changed, grown and come to serve Zaibach. Now...now the next part of his plan could take place. Only, Dornkirk thought, was the boy ready?

**********************************

  
  


Folken exited the throne room, where the Emperor resided. His mind was whirling, as usual, with ideas. He had great ideas, great plans for Zaibach. Turning the corner, he reached the end of a corridor. Climbing the staircase, he circled higher and higher, until he came to a small hallway. He crossed the floor, until he reached the window at the end. It was one of the tower rooms, seldom used as it was located so high. But Folken loved it. Partly, because it was so secluded, away from the bustle of the castle. But partly, also because, from the great height, he could see, in the distance, the beautiful mountains. Mountains, that, on the other side, held Fanelia. Suppressing the urge to gaze across the range to see the forests again, he shook his head. No, he must no think of it. He looked down at his metal hand. The hand that the Emperor had given back to him when he had lost the real one in the fight with the dragon. The Emperor had given him his life, and he would do all in his power to return the favor. 

And now, he was Zaibach. Folken Strategos...that's what they called him. That's who he was. Turning quickly, he entered his laboratory. Various machines hummed, and candles burned. He was working on an everlasting flame. Checking his experiments, he bustled around the room, checking all his projects. This was his room, and it was the one place that gave him peace. Peace. He thought back to what Kent had said, on that day so long ago.

'You will find peace...if not happiness.'

Could it be true, had he found peace? Happiness even? Unsure, Folken frowned. There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." He answered. Kent entered. Over the year, the young commander had grown quite a bit. Not too much older than Folken himself, Kent had been his one and only friend. Kent had been the one that had pulled him out of his misery, making him see the light in his destiny. Now, Kent approached him. 

"Ah...peace and quiet at last." He grinned. Folken quirked an eyebrow.

"Is Dilandau at it again?"

Kent nodded ruefully. Dilandau. Another unsettling thought. The young boy-child, whom the Emperor had taken an sudden interest, was causing havoc in the castle. Naturally a trouble-maker, Dilandau was growing up to be a cruel, sadistic young boy. He was constantly causing problems amongst the servant and soldiers, scaring the court ladies and beating upon those younger than himself. 

"I say we go and teach that kid a lesson." Kent grinned. Folken nodded.

"Yes..most would be happier I think." 

Kent laughed.

"So what are you working on now?" 

"Stealth cloaks." Folken said, in deep concentration. Kent nodded. He rarely understood any of Folken's plans, but he greatly admired the young man. Clapping a hand on his back, Kent asked,

"You free to come and have a drink?"

"Well..." Folken looked reluctant to leave his work.

"Aww..come on. All work and no play makes Folken a dull boy." Kent cajoled him. Folken was forced to grin.

"Alright. Just give me a minute. I'll pack up this stuff. I'll meet you by the gates." 

"Okay." Kent grinned and rushed out of the room. 

Folken sighed, putting his papers into a pile. Sometimes, he envied his friend for his joy in life. How he was able to see past all the bad and still see the good. Throwing on a cloak, he exited his tower room.

He was halfway down the staircase was when he ran into the princess. Lourdes, after a year, had grown even more beautiful. Her ever-changing eyes were now a soft violet. Folken knew that the Emperor expected him to marry Lourdes, even the princess expected it. It was the perfect marriage. The princess and the Strategos. But, even though, the princes was beautiful, kind, funny and very interesting, Folken couldn't help but feel like he would be betraying his best friend. And so, he had put the wedding arrangements at a standstill, making up excuse after excuse. The princess too, didn't seem to be in too much of a rush for marriage. Folken had a pretty good a idea why. 

Lourdes smiled at Folken when she saw him.

"Hello, I was just coming up to talk to you."

"Oh..what about?" Folken stopped and looked at her. Lourdes bit her lip.

"Ummm...well..." Her eyes didn't meet his, rather they studied the wall behind his ear rather intently. 

"Yes?" Folken chided her impatiently.

Her eyes refused to meet his. "Umm...Father..father has told me...to..set....a date...." She said, somewhat reluctantly.

"A date?" Folken asked blankly.

"Yes...for the wedding."

"Oh." Folken too, didn't meet the princess' eyes. Folken couldn't help but feel angry. Why did the Emperor have to push him into marriage? True, Lourdes was very beautiful, but, up until only recently, their relationship had been only formal. Only recently had they become better friends. 

"Well?" The princess wrung her hands in distress.

"What do want me to do about it?" He asked, somewhat irritably. His mind was still preoccupied with his projects and experiments. Lourdes' huge eyes glistened.

"Well...I expected you to do something!! React, maybe?" She narrowed her eyes, "But if you don't mind this marriage thing, well, then I don't either!" She whirled away and stormed off. Folken stared at her, What the hell just happened there? He thought.

  
  


"Hahaha...and then the lady screamed and Dilandau was like, 'Here's the rest' and he just tossed the head onto her lap!" 

Across the table, Kent looked at Folken. Folken just shrugged. They had reached the tavern, and had been forced to share a table with several of Dilandau's groupies. Now, they were laughing hysterically, telling stories of the boy's feats. Folken looked down at the soldier beside him, he had been laughing so hard, he had passed out. Kent rolled his eyes. Folken though, couldn't really care less. He had been absorbed in his own thoughts. Only now, were Lourdes' words sinking in. Marriage. Marriage??!?!?! To Lourdes??! His mind practically screamed at him. Well...was it really so bad? Surely, he could learn to love her, and she, could she learn to love him? Then, he'd look across the table and see Kent, the best friend he'd made here, and he knew that he couldn't do such a thing to him. Kent's entire life was wrapped up in Lourdes, and even though he'd rather die than admit it, Kent's heart would break if Lourdes was taken away from him. Folken sighed. Also, Lourdes, did she really love him? He was pretty sure that the answer was no...but...

Kent suddenly stood up. He motioned for Folken to follow. 

"Damn that Dilandau, can we not even have a drink without hearing about him?" 

Folken shook his head, hiding a smile at Kent's obvious dislike of the child. He followed Kent out onto the streets of the Zaibach city. Doven was a city of technological genius. Every house was connected to a series of underground water channels, keeping the city relatively clean. Also, the planning was ingenious, so that, if ever under attack, mountains to the back, and huge stone fields to the front would prevent any army from ever reaching it. It wasn't a beautiful city, no, but like all of Zaibach, it was resourceful. The passed the villagers, many of them staring and pointing at Folken. Kent grinned at him. Folken flushed. He disliked the attention he got from the population of Doven. Many regarded him as a genius, adding improvement after improvement to the city. Some though, the ones who were giving him evil looks, thought he was a traitor to his own country. And why shouldn't they, Folken thought bitterly, then pushed the thought to the back of his mind. 

They approached another tavern, this one instituted in a poorer section of the city. Although somewhat shabbier, at least it was devoid of any of Dilandau's followers. Kent fell into a chair and instantly ordered a beer. A serving maid approached. Somewhat pretty, her flashing green eyes instantly reminded Folken of another set of green eyes. Green eyes that only appeared in dreams. Kent noticed Folken's sudden quiet.

"Eh...what's through the mind?" He asked, taking a sip of his cold beer. Folken shrugged, not touching his cup.

"Aww..come on. Tell me.." Kent 

"You don't wanna know." Folken answered shortly, he wasn't feeling so great. His head whirled. Kent blanched, but continued.

"Sure...uh...sure I do...Come on."

"No, trust me, you don't." He answered irritably, his world was spinning....

"Is...it...about...Lourdes?" He asked. 

Folken suddenly felt the strangest sensation of being ripped out of his body. He felt, as if someone had picked him up and tossed him out, out of his body, his mind, out of control. Somehow, it was as if Folken was not there, as if he was watching the whole thing pass, like a movie. He nodded, he was pretty sure that he hadn't commanded his head to nod. Kent paled almost to white.

"No..." He whispered.

"Yes." Folken nodded, his voice almost cold. Folken felt trapped inside of his body. No!! He wanted to shout. He felt binded in place. What was this force disenabling him to say what he wanted.....

"Yes," He heard himself repeat. "Yes, I am marrying Lourdes. Lourdes..will be mine." A voice that was not his own said those words, yet, Folken watched in horror as Kent's eyes glazed over. No! He shouted over and over, that is not me!! But, seeing Kent's look of horror, Folken knew that Kent hadn't noticed a difference in Folken. Folken felt trapped, trapped inside his own body. 

"No..." Kent whispered, "No!" He shouted, this time, lunging at Folken. Folken watched, unable to do anything, as the thing that had taken over him sidestepped Kent, then retaliated by shoving his elbow into Kent's stomach. Kent doubled over in pain.

Noo!! Folken shouted, focusing all of his will into escaping his inner prison, all to no avail... 

He watched, despairingly, as Kent glared at him, a mixture of hate, hurt and anger. Folken watched helplessly as he watched as his friend limp away. Only when Kent had disappeared, did the power that had seized him, let go. He collapsed to the ground. His body racked with great gulps of air, and he felt weak. 

"What....the...." He whispered, then blacked out.

  
  


Chap.7

  
  


Folken's eyes fluttered open slowly. Where was he? Suddenly, it all flooded back to him, the tavern, the strange sensation of being taken over, ...Kent. He sat up.

"Oh gods..." He muttered. What about his friend? He stared down at his hands, moving all the fingers one by one. They all seemed to work....What had happened to him back there? He was laying in his bed, obviously, someone had found him passed out in the tavern and had brought him back....Folken made a face. An overwhelming sense of guilt rushed into him. Getting up, he pulled the curtains open, to let the dim sun rush into the room. Sighing, he went in search of Kent.

  
  


******************************

  
  


Lourdes looked down at her hands.

"..but...but Father..he...I..he doesn't want to.." She stammered. She hated the fear that struck her every time she talked to him. She hated the way he made her feel. She hated how she always had to bow to him. And most of all, she hated how he controlled her, used her, and the way she always thought it was love. She dared a glance up at her Father. His face was impassive.

"Have you tried, daughter?" He said, his voice cold, cutting. She trembled.

"Yes.." She whispered. 

"Well..obviously not hard enough." His voice was hard. She stared at her feet. His voice grew softer. "Ahh..my daughter, you know how much it pains me, to make you work so hard, yet, can't you do this? For me? After all I've done for you?" 

She looked up at him, and his face was gently. He smiled at her, and she could've died happy. Yes, she would do anything to please him. To make him proud. To make him love her.........

***********************************

  
  


Folken wandered the halls of the castle, for the first time feeling empty and lost. Not since he had first come here, had he felt this way. Always, there had been his laboratory, his projects, and Kent to take up his time. Now, without Kent, suddenly he felt desolate. And so, he walked around aimlessly, looking for Kent, half-afraid that he would jump out at the next corner, yet disappointed that he didn't. He wondered what he would say if he did find Kent. I'm going to marry your true love, can we be friends anyway? Even in Folken's own mind, it sounded ridiculous. But what was he supposed to do? 

You can say no....That little voice in his mind spoke up. 

He narrowed his eyes in irritation. No, that would never work. Everyone expected him to marry Lourdes...it was...duty. 

"...umm..." He bumped into Lourdes. Looking up, he realized he was standing in front of the Emperor's throne room. Lourdes looked pale, and more than a little flustered. 

"Hi..." He trailed off. There was an awkward pause. Finally, Lourdes burst out.

"Well..if you don't want to marry me....you don't have to. I mean, I'd understand." She forced a brave smile. Folken shook his head.

"No..no. I do...but..."

"But?"

"Kent..." Folken looked away, as did Lourdes.

"I don't know..." She said, frustration in her voice. She looked at Folken her eyes a pale grey. "I don't know." 

Folken shrugged. As she turned to leave, Folken watched her. Shaking his head, he turned as well. 

_Folken..._

That voice inside of him called him. He turned, heading into the throne room. Almost a year ago, he had figured out that the Emperor could speak to him through his mind. It had been a shock at first, but now, now it was somewhat more efficient. And, as Folken gazed down at the metal contraption that replaced his arm, he had owed more to the Emperor than his life. 

The room was dark, as always.

"Folken.." The Emperor looked at him. Folken suppressed the urge to bow. Over the years, he had come to greatly appreciate and respect Dornkirk. Although somewhat strange in his ways, Folken had learned that the Emperor always had his reasons.

"Folken, Lourdes has told me that you do not approve of the wedding?"

"No...I just, think that maybe it is a little too soon." Folken spoke softly. Dornkirk nodded.

"I see, so..when do you want to schedule it?"

"Umm..maybe in a few years?" Folken looked up uncertainly. But the Emperor's face, as always was impassive. He nodded.

"I see."

"Its just that..I am working on so much presently, and..I don't' have time to..."

"I understand." Dornkirk interrupted. He nodded. "I understand. We will postpone it then." He nodded, signaling that it was time for Folken to leave. Nodding, Folken turned and left. 

When he was out of the room, Folken breathed a sigh of relief. That was easy, he thought. Then, another thought occurred to him, That was all just a little too easy......

  
  


To Be Continued..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Folken's Tale : The Genius Lord Chap.8&9

Chap.8

  
  


Kent stood dismally beside his fellow commanders, trying his best not to fidget. They were all being fitted into uniforms for the upcoming wedding. Wedding. How he hated that dreaded word. It was almost 9 years since that strange boy had entered into his life. The boy, now a man, was his best friend, Kent had to admit. But still, it didn't give him the right to steal his Lourdes. But she isn't yours, a logical voice told him. He told the voice to shut up.

"Please stop squirming Commander Kenton." The tailor said irritably, a tape measure in his mouth, trying to measure Kent's arm length. Over to his left, Kent could hear a snigger. Rolling his eyes, he turned and glared at Dilandau. He had to suppress the urge to go over there and teach him his place. If only Folken, in all his genius, could invent a machine to shut up Dilandau! He thought vehemently. 

Dilandau, also had grown into a young man. Small boned, and petite, his good-looks had grown with him. Now, he always had a cluster of female as well as male, followers gathered around him. And always, always he was causing trouble. Kent couldn't help the chill that went up his spine every time he saw the boy. It was like looking at pure evil. The Emperor always said it was an asset that Dilandau had a quick mind. But then, Dornkirk had always taken a fancy to the boy, even as a child. Not much different from Folken's story, he thought wryly.

"Okay, you're done." The tailor nodded to him, moving on to the next person. With a sigh of relief, Kent left the room as quickly as possible. As he was heading out the door, he ran into Folken. 

His friend looked worried, and slightly flushed, as if he had just been running a marathon. As he passed, Kent put a hand on his shoulder. Folken looked up, his eyes dark. Kent smiled at him. A look of relief crossed Folken's face. He smiled too, then continued into the room. 

Kent knew that Folken had been feeling very guilty about his marriage to Lourdes, because he knew that Kent had loved Lourdes since childhood. At first, Kent had been angry, very angry, at Folken, for even thinking of marrying Lourdes, but now, now, Kent was starting to understand. He was starting to realize much pressure was being put on Folken. 

He's been putting it off for almost 10 years, Kent thought somewhat guiltily back to the time, so many years ago, when the idea of marriage had first popped up. He's been putting it off for me, the least I can do is let him go on with his life, Kent thought miserably. Yeah, but I don't have to feel happy about it, his inner voice nagged. The only thing Kent wanted to know was, of course, what did Lourdes think of all this. But he never spoke to her anymore, as looks were more painful than words and it made something inside him twinge, as if struck

  
  


**********************************

  
  


Dornkirk couldn't help smiling at the young man in front of him. Dilandau Albatou had all the characteristics Dornkirk himself had once possessed. He was, perhaps, a little hotheaded and more than a little impulsive, but weren't those the things that made a good commander? Wasn't that what he was like when he was younger? 

"My Emperor, to what can I owe this meeting?" Dilandau bowed, his eyes glinting. Dornkirk smiled smally.

"Dilandau, the wedding is to take place soon, and all things are in place. Folken has completed his Stealth Cloaks, and we shall be able to continue on with the next part of our plan." 

The plan. It was everything to him. Dornkirk reflected back to when he had been merely king of Zaibach. This...this plan was going to be the completion of his dream. He had waited 200 years to die, and when his plan was completed, he would die. And leave it all to.....who? Folken? Yes....Yes...Folken. Dornkirk regarded the bowed form of Dilandau in front of him. Or Dilandau? Folken or Dilandau? Only one thing clouded his plan, and that was a vision of a dragon. A dragon that destroyed it all. Dornkirk was set on fixing the problem before it started.

"Ah Yes, your Majesty. I look forward to it." Dilandau looked up and grinned, almost evilly. "Please, let command one of the floating fortresses! Please!" He pleaded. Dornkirk nodded curtly. 

"Of course."

Dilandau grinned.

"Shall I set off? While Strategos is involved with his wedding?"

Dornkirk nodded. Yes, it was best that Folken not yet know his plans, although what he could actually do about it was little. Dornkirk had made sure of that. Soon, Dornkirk promised. Soon.

"Yes, Dilandau, I place my trust in you. Take your troops and go to Fanelia. Bring me back the dragon that I see in my visions."

Dilandau nodded eagerly, 

"I shall not fail you, my Emperor!" He rushed out of the room.

Dornkirk watched him. He was certainly energetic, and enigmatic, and impulsive, and sadistic.....A lot of qualities that were good in a ruler. Yet...Folken..Folken was intelligent, quiet, calm, reflective, and laid-back. He always thought things through, and as of yet, he had never failed his emperor, inventing tool after tool, miracle after miracle. Yes, Dornkirk nodded. Yes, Folken was what a ruler should be. A ruler for all of Gaia.

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


Folken nervously glanced at himself in the mirror. He was tired and in no mood to put up with Kent. He had explained time after time to Kent, that he couldn't do anything about the wedding. That if he could, he would. Only last month, Kent had seemed to forgive him, and now, again, he was cold, distant and silent yet again. Folken was getting tired of the mood cycles that seemed to hold Kent in thrall. Be mad at me, or not mad, Folken thought irritably, just make up your mind. 

It didn't help that he had been getting almost no sleep. And to add to that, his dreams had been occurring yet again. Dreams of his brother, dreams of a moon, dreams of a emerald-eyed girl. 

Van....He must be about 15 now, not much younger than when Folken himself had set off for the rite of dragonslaying. Perhaps he's gone on his own quest to become king, Folken mused thoughtfully. Folken didn't think of his homeland much these days. It was almost like had become another person. Staring down at his hand, he flexed his metal fingers. Strategos. Folken Strategos. Not Folken Fanel. Folken Fanel had long since died. Folken didn't' like to think about it, but it often took up a space in his mind, like a little mosquito, constantly buzzing in his ear. 

"Hello Strategos." A high-pitched voice spoke, almost mockingly at him. Folken cringed at the sound of the voice and turned reluctantly.

"Hello Dilandau." Folken greeted the boy evenly, not allowing any emotion to cross his face. He knew that Dilandau would take pleasure in seeing any kind of reaction to his greeting. Folken wouldn't allow him that.

"And are you ready for the wedding Folken?" Dilandau's eyes slid over Folken, scanning the room, then came to rest on Folken again.

"Of course." He answered evenly. A thin smile parted Dilandau's lips.

"What is it Dilandau." Folken asked impatiently, seeing the suppressed look on Dilandau's face.

"Oh...nothing Strategos." Dilandau was still smiling, as if hoarding a great secret. Narrowing his eyes in irritation, Folken was about to turn away. But Dilandau wasn't ready to part with his audience. "Oh...but you might be interested that it has to do with Fanelia." His singsong voice was wheedling.

Folken froze at the name. He didn't turn around.

"Yes...thought you might be interested." Dilandau's voice held a note of triumph. Folken remained silent. Folken waited, knowing that Dilandau would burst sooner or later, and he did.

"We are going to attack Fanelia at dawn!!" His crowed. 

The minutes seemed to tick by.

Folken turned slowly. Looking at Dilandau's smug expression, Folken gave him a blank stare.

"And you are telling me why?" His voice was even. Dilandau's face fell in disappointment as he didn't' get the reaction he had hoped for.

"But....you..it is Fanelia!" Dilandau exclaimed, still hoping to get something out of Folken. Looking Dilandau straight in the eye, Folken spoke.

"I am Fanelian no longer."

Dilandau's expression was crushed. He whirled out of the room.

Folken watched him leave, his face impassive. His mind though, was whirling. I am Fanelian no longer...was that really true? Had he really given off his true heritage and really become the Strategos?!!!

*****************************

  
  


Despairingly, Lourdes went over, once more what she was supposed to be memorizing for the wedding ceremony. 

'I am willing to be become your loving wife, to have and to hold all you hold dear, to cherish my life with you. To share all I have with you, forever and ever. I will be with you.........'

And on and on it went. For five pages, it stated love after love, trust after trust. And she had to memorize this within the next few days in time for the wedding! Throwing herself down into a chair, she despairingly glanced over the words again. Why was it so hard to memorize? It was like the words just didn't want to stick in her mind. Every time she memorized on line, it would slip out of her mind, like grease, Only to have to be collected yet again. Frustrated, she looked at the clock. It was almost noon. Outside, the sun was dim And waning as always. How she had always wished for clear, open blue skies And a great burning sun. She smiled at her dream. It always made her happy. 

Getting up, she put on her cloak, going again, for yet another walk around the gardens. 

The air was warm, almost stifling. Lourdes wandered through the gardens aimlessly. How awful it felt, to marry against your will. Yet, was it against her will? Certainly, all the other ladies of the court envied her. She had heard them, whispering And pointing when Folken would enter the room. He was the epitome of what every woman wanted for a husband. Handsome, powerful, courteous, valiant, dashing, And always always so mysterious. Why shouldn't I be happy, she thought miserably. Because, that little voice in her mind retorted, he's not Kent. Lourdes shook her head in irritation.

"I don't care." She muttered. 

"Don't care about what?" A voice surprised her out of her thoughts. She whirled around. 

"Kent!" She exclaimed in surprise. 

"Hello princess." He bowed.

Princess....that was all he ever called her now. And he was always so formal. Her mind was despairing. She remembered younger days when they had laughed, cried, played. The days when he called her 'Lou'. The days when he had been her best friend. Sadly, she reminisced.

"So what don't you care about?" He asked again.

She shook her head.

"Nothing." 

"No what?"

"Nothing." She stressed, turning to go. Kent crossed the distance between them And grabbed her arm.

"No...what don't you care about?" He said, his voice low.

Lourdes searched his eyes, for a sign, an indication of what he was thinking. Everything was blank.

"I....nothing." She whispered softly. She was so close to him, she could feel his warm breath, smell the leather armor he was wearing. "I have to go." She hurried away, her skirts brushing the ground briskly, her heart racing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


High above, from his tower window, Folken watched them. He watched as Kent grabbed Lourdes in an attempt to stop her. He watched their eyes meet, their hearts searching. With frustration, he turned.

What was he to do? Call off the marriage? Call of what had been put off for almost ten years already? And for what...a petty childhood love? Sighing, he threw himself onto his cot. It had been brought up to his laboratory so that he could spend as much time as possible on his projects. Now, he lay on it, no thoughts of extensions or improvements in his head.

His eyes closed, And darkness fell on him.

  
  


_Noooooo! _

_Pain and hurt, "Hitomi! Hitomi!"_

_Green eyes. Amber hair._

_"Oh Van...."_

_"Fanelia is burning! I have to save my people!"_

_Shimmering eyes._

_"Nooo..."_

_A pendant._

_ "Please...."_

_Shimmering eyes._

  
  


Folken awoke with a start. His head was damp with sweat. His heart was beating fast. Gods, why couldn't she just leave him alone! For almost 6 years, those eyes had stopped haunting him. And now, now it was back. The dreams were back and they were worse than ever. 

"Why me..?" He whispered, his head in his hands. His temples throbbing, he could feel another sleepless night approaching. With a frustrated sigh, he threw off his covers and went out onto the balcony. In the night air, the mystic moon shone brightly. He sat, staring out over the city. Trying, trying as hard as he could, to no avail, to rid his mind of those amazing green eyes.

  
  


Chap.9

  
  


It was the day before the wedding. Folken was nervous beyond words. He paced his laboratory tower, back and forth, back and forth. It was his wedding, he should be happy, he should be excited, why did he feel this ominous feeling in the air? There was a light tap and Kent walked in.

"Hey." He said shortly. Folken nodded a greeting in return. Things had gotten tense between them. Almost like you could put a fork in the air and hear it *twang* just out of nothing. They stood there, both unsure of what to say. Finally, Folken cleared his throat. He didn't like this, he didn't like to be on unspeaking terms with the best friend he had. 

"So..." Folken tapped his foot lightly. His metal hand was brushing lightly against the table, making a clicking noise.

"So..." Kent looked around, suddenly interested in the light fixtures. "So...your wedding is tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Kent cast a sidelong glance at Folken. "And you're gonna go through with it?"

Folken rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated breath. How many times had they been over this? How many arguments had they had only to make up again. How long would it take for Kent to understand?

"Yeah." Was all he said though. Kent was silent.

"Oh..."

"Kent..." Folken started.

Kent raised his hand, his head averted.

"I've nothing to say." He said, and with a brush of his cloak, was gone out the door. Folken could hear him crashing down the tower stairs. Looking away, Folken continued to stare out the window, at the grey listless sky of the Zaibach empire.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


Dilandau surveyed the ruin in satisfaction. Burning buildings and smoldering ashes met his gaze. He laughed out loud. With a quick swerve, he brought his guymelef's sword down on the citadel of Fanelia.

"Destroy!" He crowed. He crashed around for a while, shooting out flames and cutting buildings in half. The pleasure soon ebbed from it though. Looking around, Dilandau scanned the skies his retinue to return With a report on the dragon that the Emperor had wanted.

"Damn them.." He muttered. He was getting bored here, all alone in this wasteland that had been Fanelia. He suddenly felt a great hurry to get back to Zaibach to see to Folken Strategos' wedding. A small smile parted his lips at the thought of breaking the news to Folken that his beloved Fanelia was dead.

"Commander Dilandau...." 

Dilandau turned his guymelef. One of his soldiers faced him in his guymelef. He held two people.

"Yes? Who are they? Kill them!" Dilandau waved his hand carelessly, about to turn away again.

"Umm...sir."

What?"

"Sir..it's the prince. And a strange girl."

Dilandau turned in interest.

"The prince hmm? And who's the girl?"

"We don't know sir."

"I see...and they're unconscious because...."

"I think the citadel collapsed on them in the fire, commander. The boy was proving some resistance in his own guymelef. It was an amazing guymelef, sir. I'm sure you'd like to take a look."

"Yes. Yes I would. Hmm.." Dilandau smiled. He looked at the boy. He was slender, With dark hair. Prince, was that what the soldier had told him? Yes, of course. The ornate sword gave it all away. That and the arrogant, determined look on the boy's face, even in unconsciousness, it was there. The arrogance of a prince. A prince...the prince of Fanelia. Where had he heard that before? Dilandau only had to think for a second.

"Folken Fanel..." Dilandau whispered. Of course. The rumors were always there, and as a child, he had found out quite easily. The servants of the castle were always more than willing to talk, for a few coins of course. A smile twisted his lips. That would make this boy....Folken's brother. He laughed softly. I've got you now, Folken Strategos, he thought.

  
  


****************************

  
  


The day dawned dull and grey, as always . Folken sometimes wondered exactly why The sky was never bright. The Emperor had explained to him that many of The factories of Zaibach produced a certain cover, a cover over The city that kept out The sun. Folken remembered hearing him say that, and he remembered hearing that hint of wistfulness in his voice. A wistfulness perhaps, for The sun? For The clear, sweet air? For freedom perhaps? Shrugging, Folken stared at The ceiling of his laboratory. He had almost memorized The stone ceiling. All night, he had been awake, just tracing The contours of The ceiling With his eyes. For The past few weeks, he had slept up here. Sometimes, The dreams stopped. They'd be gone for days at a time, and during those times, Folken was able to sleep. He was able to work on his project, advance in his plans. Those days, he was able to think about The wedding rationally. Then, The dreams would return and haunt him for weeks. They'd leave him sleepless and brooding, unable to do anything but stare out at The city, envisioning The burning and The people, and always those shimmering green eyes. 

There was a light tap on his door.

"Umm...sir." A servant stood With his head bowed in The doorway. Folken sat up.

"Sir, I was sent up to tell you that...The tailors are ready to fit you into your ceremonial robes now."

"Thank-you." Folken dismissed him With a curt nod. Dragging himself up, Folken passed The small mirror that decorated his doorway. He looked tired. For The first time in ages, Folken regarded himself in The mirror. His short pale hair was messy. He had thrown off his cloak in The night, but now, he drew it around himself again. Almost in fascination, Folken held up his metal hand. Watching in The mirror as he moved each finger, almost disgusted. I should be happy, he thought. The Emperor gave me Life back. He grimaced. Even now, so many years later, he could still feel it burning inside of him. Like a flame that would never distinguish. He had learned to live With it, and sometimes, it almost felt good. Like he was a part of The Emperor. But sometimes, late at night, when The dreams haunted him, he would lay there, his heart racing, and want to tear out The flame. Willing himself to stay in control. He closed his eyes, trying to forget a time...a time so long ago.

**********************************

  
  


Lourdes felt The soft material. It was a dress of The deepest lavender. It was long, and made of fine silk. It flared around her, Like a waterfall. Her wedding dress. It had been tailored by The finest craftsmen, and made from exquisite silk. It was beautiful. Yet....Looking nervously at The sun, Lourdes tapped her fingers again. When The sun was at it's quarter place, then she would be married to Folken. It felt so fast. In a few hours, she would be married to one of The most powerful men in The empire. One of The most intelligent, handsome, valiant and wealthy men in The empire, yet....why wasn't her heart jumping for joy Like it was supposed to? From her room at The top of The castle, Lourdes could see The people massing in The courtyard, ready for The wedding ceremony and party afterwards. Her heart skipped a beat. There were just so many people. 

"Princess, it is time to talk to your Father."

Lourdes nodded at her lady-in-waiting. "Okay Merissa. I'll be there in a second." 

With one last look out at The massing commanders and their brightly-clothed wives, she sighed. She had more or less relented to her fate. Maybe, life had given this to her, had chosen this for her. Maybe it was no use to fight it. 

Lourdes looked up at her Father.

"Father.."

"Hello Daughter. Are you ready?"

"Of course Father." She put on a brave smile, hoping for some encouraging words from him. He only nodded, dashing her hopes that this meeting had been because he had wanted to say that he loved her before she was married. She let her head fall.

"Daughter, this is a very important day in my plans. You must perform well, or all else will fail. Do you understand this?" His voice was cold. Lourdes stared at The floor. "Daughter! You must capture his attention, and get him married! You must do your duty! I have raised you for this! Please answer me!"

Lourdes stared up at him, her pale eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" She said blankly. Dornkirk sighed, as if he was repeating something that anyone could understand.

"Daughter..."

She shook her head, suddenly angry.

"My name is Lourdes."

This time it was his turn to look at her blankly. Lourdes looked at him, unblinking.

"I said, my name is not daughter. It's Lourdes." She said, her voice echoing through The room. Dornkirk narrowed his eyes.

"Don't speak to me Like that daughter."

She didn't say anything, her head bowed again.

"Daughter, I have no time to waste on this petty babble. I am warning you, do not ruin this day. This day, Folken Fanel will truly become Strategos, and that, daughter, is essential in my plans. Do not make me regret The day I had you." His cold voice cut through her Like a knife. 

Lourdes trembled. She hated The way she trembled and quaked under his glare, but she did it anyway. Raising a trembling head, her silvery hair framing her angular face, she looked at The man she called father. 

"Do you even love me father?" She whispered, a realization suddenly dawning on her. 

"Love you?" Dornkirk laughed. A shrill, chilling laugh. Lourdes looked up at him in horror. She wondered what she had seen for so many years, for suddenly, when she looked at that..that thing...all she could see was a horrible monster. With a gasp, she turned and ran out of The room, trying not to trip on her gown.

  
  


********************************************

  
  


"Dilandau." Dornkirk smiled, pleased at his progress. Dilandau bowed in The presence of The Emperor. 

"My Emperor," He kneeled. A smile twisted his lips. "Are you pleased With The captures?"

"Dilandau. You have failed to bring me The dragon."

"What?!?" Dilandau looked up. 

"The dragon is not The boy."

"But....." Dilandau was speechless. "But...he's..The prince..."

"Dilandau! I will not have you running off to pursue your own enjoyment in tormenting Folken. I ordered you to bring me back The Dragon of Fanelia, not to burn it to The ground and capture The prince and some strange alien girl."

"But..isn't The Dragon The prince?"

"Of course not." Dornkirk snapped. He had seen in his vision, he had seen a dragon. Not a boy. If Dilandau had burned Fanelia to The ground, then The dragon must've gotten away. 

"I'm sorry..." Dilandau muttered, more than a little annoyed himself.

Dornkirk was silent. If anyone else, other than Dilandau, had used that tone of voice With him, he would've been in The dungeons already.

"We can still make this work." Dornkirk said shortly. "Bring The boy to me Dilandau. I'll get him to tell me where The dragon is."

Nodding, Dilandau turned, a plan suddenly forming in his head, as he heard The wedding music starting somewhere in The distance.

  
  


********************************

  
  


Folken took deep breaths. It was odd, for he had watched many peoples tortured without batting an eyelash, and now, here he was, standing just inside The doorway of The courtyard, about to walk out to be married, and he was hyperventilating. 

"Gods.." He wheezed. Beside him, Kent, his best man, patted him on The back.

"It'll be okay." He said shortly. Folken looked up at him and gave him a wry smile. Folken was glad that at The last moment, Kent had consented to be his best man. He didn't what he'd do without him there. 

"Thanks. Are ya ready?" Folken tugged on his ornate ceremonial breastplate. It felt heavy and hot. Kent nodded.

"You?"

Folken shrugged. "Well, as ready as I'm ever gonna be." He grinned. Kent smiled. They could hear The ceremonial wedding music starting. On The opposite side of The courtyard, they watched as Lourdes entered, bedecked in a lavender gown that only worked to bring out her glistening eyes even more. It was tradition that The bride enter opposite The groom, and they would meet in The middle. 

"Oh gods oh gods..." Folken muttered under his breath. Kent nudged him gently, to get him going. They walked slowly down The carpet. In The center stood a gateway, and an altar. Looking sideways at Kent, Folken could see his friend's face drawn tight, into a stoic mask. No emotion escaped. 

They approached The middle. At The gate, Kent stopped, allowing Folken to continue on ahead. Watching Lourdes, Folken could see her looking at Kent, her eyes reproachful. He had to repress The urge to look back and see Kent's reaction. Folken drew up beside his bride. She looked up at him, nothing in her eyes. 

The priest in The middle took each of their hands, placing one jeweled hand on top of The gloved hand. 

"Today, we unite to join together two peoples in matrimony."

He read The wedding rites. Folken zoned out, not really hearing anything. There was a slight buzz in his head, but that could've been The five glasses of liquor that he'd drunk before attending. He could feel Lourdes' gently shaking his hand.

"....yes, I take Folken Fanel to be my husband, and King of all Zaibach." She was saying, her eyes on his. He was surprised to see her eyes to be dark, Almost a midnight blue. The priest turned to Folken.

"And you Folken Fanel? Do you take Lourdes princess of The Zaibach empire to your wife, Queen of all Zaibach?"

Folken looked at Lourdes, her shining silver hair long and her midnight eyes large and empty.

Suddenly, a shout pierced The quietness of The ceremony.

"Ahhh!" It was a girl's scream, and it came from The entrance of The courtyard. Folken looked to the source. 

It was Dilandau......and some sort of prisoners of his, as they were tied up, With gags in their mouths. Folken wondered why Dilandau was standing there, The two prisoners tied up before him, grinning from ear to ear as if he'd just captured a fine prize. Somewhat irritated, Folken let go of Lourdes and strode towards The young commander.

"Dilandau what is The meaning....." He trailed off. 

He noticed the prisoners for the first time. The girl that had screamed and the boy. The young man. A young man with dark hair. Folken froze.

The girl with the auburn hair opened her eyes and looked at him fearfully, yet there was something in her shimmering green eyes. Something that he had always seen, in his dreams, that he always remembered. She whimpered, yet her eyes were calm, swallowing him whole.

The boy with the dark hair opened his eyes. Folken stared. His stubborn chin, his slender build, his challenging eyes. So familiar. So like him.

"Van......." Folken whispered.

And Dilandau grinned.

  
  


To Be Continued..

  
  



	5. Folken's Tale : The Genius Lord Chap.10

Chap.10

  
  


It was as if time had stopped, and all that was in the picture was the girl and his brother. Folken had frozen in the spot, unable to do anything, much less breathe. The dark-haired boy with the determined eyes, the stubborn chin.........Van. 

A high-pitched laugh from Dilandau shook Folken out of his thoughts. With a gasp, Folken realized that he had been holding his breath. Turning, he looked at Dilandau's grinning expression.

"Van...." He whispered. He started forward towards his younger brother. The younger brother that he had left behind to rule a country. All the memories.....Folken shut his eyes, trying to block them out, almost to no avail.

_Them playing in the woods of Fanelia._

_Him teaching Van to use a sword._

_Laughing together._

_The jokes on the servants._

_Their midnight ventures into the kitchen._

_Swimming in the lakes._

_Childhood._

Folken watched Van's eyes look at him dully. He doesn't recognize me, Folken thought with a shock. Drawing himself, he pulled his cloak around him. Folken suddenly realized how vulnerable he had just been. A sudden anger overtook him. Why should he feel these..these memories? That Folken was long dead. Turning to Dilandau, who was still wearing a grinning expression, Folken gave him a haughty glare.

"And what is the meaning of this Dilandau?"

"Why....Strategos.." Dilandau's eyes danced, mocking. "Surely you remember..." His lips curved into a cold sneer.

"Dilandau, this is my wedding. Please take your games elsewhere." Turning, he strode back to the altar. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Lourdes looked at him, questions in her face. He just shrugged. Again, that mask came over, her face instantly turning to stone. Folken couldn't think straight. The priest turned to him.

"Do you take Lourdes..."

First he was forced into this marriage, with the princess that loved his best friend. Then the girl with the shimmering eyes steps out of his dreams into his reality and now, his brother shows up. How fitting that he had shown up for my wedding, Folken thought bitterly.

"Umm...sir." The priest cleared his throat to get Folken's attention. Folken looked up at the pudgy priest. He looked back at the gate, where Dilandau had left with his prisoners. His prisoners which included the King of Fanelia, his brother. Folken looked at Lourdes, her eyes staring dully back at him, as if all life had been drained from them. He looked beside him, at his best friend. How could he do this to his best friend?

  
  


_Kent......all the times. _

_Laughing in the taverns, getting drunk, Kent bringing him back to his room. _

_Riding through the countryside._

_Hunting._

_Pouring out all his problems._

_Kent always had a bright smile, a joke that would make Folken smile. _

_No one else ever made him smile._

  
  


__Kent looked back at him, raising his eyebrows. Folken smiled then. For the first time in weeks, Folken smiled. He looked at the empty spot where his brother had been, where the girl from his dreams had been. He opened his mouth and started to laugh. He looked at Lourdes, then at Kent and he laughed. Loud and clear. It felt good.

Everyone stared at him. Speechless. Folken had always been dark, moody. Rarely did people see him even twitch a lip, much less smile. And now, here he was, laughing, in front of all of Zaibach. 

When Folken had control of himself, he turned to Kent. Kent looked at him, his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Folken shrugged

"I don't even know." He laughed again. Then pulled Kent onto the platform. "All I know is that, that the wrong person is getting married." He grinned. Kent stared speechlessly at him. Folken started to go. He watched Lourdes. Her huge eyes were staring at him. Folken nodded to her. "Yes." He turned and looked at the both of them, both looking at him, almost afraid to look at each other. "Marry." He said. Folken nodded to the priest. The priest as well, was looking at him as if his head had fallen off. 

"But...Lord Folken..."

"I said...Marry the two." Folken said, his eyes glinting. The priest nodded. Folken smiled at Kent. Kent looked at him, his hands slowly taking Lourdes.

Thank-you, Kent mouthed. Folken nodded. Then he left The courtyard.

  
  


***********************************

  
  


Van opened his eyes slowly. He was lying in a dark cell, probably The dungeons. His head hurt. All in a flash, everything came back to him. He almost wished that he had stayed unconscious. 

First that strange girl that had come back with him from mystic moon, then that attack on Fanelia from invisible enemies, then The awful burning of his kingdom. Van shut his eyes, trying to block it. And now, now he was lying here, pathetic, captured and tortured by his enemies. Zaibach. He clenched his fist.

"Arghhh!" He shouted, getting up and kicking The metal bars of his prison. He was only rewarded with a dull clang. He wanted to do something, anything. To get rid of this pain, this guilt inside of him. He had let his people down.

"Come! Come fight with me you bastards!" Van shouted, facing The ceiling. "You bastards!!" He shouted, his voice hoarse, knowing all The while that they couldn't hear him. That they were absorbed in whatever wedding was going on. 

When he had yelled himself hoarse, he stopped, panting on The floor. Then he looked up. Where was Hitomi?

"Hitomi?" He called out. Only silence met his ears. Fear gripped him. Where.......only then did he notice The dark figure inside his cell. He stared into The darkness, his eyes trying to make out The shape. He backed away.

"Who.....who..are you?" He called out uncertainly. He looked down at his side and was pleased to find that they had left him his sword. Drawing it out, he felt better. With more confidence and his sword drawn, he called out.

"Who..what are you? Come and show yourself!" He called out sharply. The figure didn't move. 

Van advanced slowly. The figured moved into The dim light. 

His cloak drawn about him, his silver hair was spiked. 

"Put down your sword Van." His voice was deep, resonating. Van stared at him. There was something oddly familiar about him.

"How..how do you know my name?" Van whispered, racking his brains, trying to find out where he'd seen this man before. 

The man looked at him.

"You may call me Strategos." He said shortly. 

Van blinked, slowly, he put his sword down. It was all so familiar, that voice. Those eyes. Everything. He shook his head. No, he didn't know him. He'd never been in Zaibach before. Van looked at Strategos again. Hadn't he been The one getting married. Shrugging, Van said,

"Why have you attacked Fanelia? Why have you brought us here? Where is Hitomi?" He asked, his fists clenching, his voice tense. The anger was so near. Strategos didn't' move.

"Hitomi....so that's her name."

"What?" Van looked at him sharply. "Where is she? Take me to her!" He demanded. Strategos merely ignored him, his cloak pulled about him like a shroud of darkness.

"Hmm....Hitomi.." He was saying, over and over. He turned abruptly.

"Do not fear, Van." Was all he said as he left.

Van stared after him. As The prison bars clanged shut, Van wondered how Strategos had entered in The first place. Running up to The bars, he pounded on them.

"Come back here! Tell me!!! Where is Hitomi!!" He shouted. But no one heard.

  
  


Folken climbed The long staircase. He wrapped his cloak around himself tightly, shielding his metal arm. Even now, people stared. And Why shouldn't they, he thought bitterly, before trying to block out The thoughts. He had to be strong. He couldn't waste time, feeling sorry for himself. Circling higher and higher, he wondered where Dilandau had placed The girl. Hitomi. 

"Hitomi." He said it aloud, tasting it on his lips. What a strange, yet beautiful name. He smiled. It reminded him of springtime, of trees and birds. Of The wind whipping through your hair. He reached The door leading to The main chambers. Opening it, he stepped into The room. Dilandau sat there, gazing up at him, a smile quirking his thin lips.

"Soo...a little family reunion I see." 

Folken ignored him, instead turning towards his bedchambers.

"I have no family." He muttered.

"What was that?" Dilandau ask, getting up and following him.

"Nothing Dilandau. Now go attend to your Emperor, whom you are so eager to please." 

"Jealous are we?" Dilandau sneered. 

Folken continued onto his room, ignoring Dilandau's taunts. As he reached his doorway, Dilandau stopped.

"Fanelia is burned." He waited for Folken's reaction. Folken turned slightly. Then closed The door loudly. 

Why should he care? Fanelia....It shouldn't mean anything to him. Shouldn't.....Folken surveyed his room. It was immaculate. The servants kept it so. Always. 

"Aurng!" A muffled scream came from somewhere above. Folken froze. He stopped, listening.

"Help!!" Another scream. Folken listened. It came from the Laboratories. Folken strode forward, then stopped. Whatever the Emperor was doing, it really didn't concern him, and even more, the Emperor always had his reasons. Who was he to disturb? But it didn't seem to stop him. Flinging his door open, he rushed down the hallways, trying to locate the source of the terrible cries. 

Servants and soldiers alike made way as he rushed past, seeing the determined look on his face and knowing to keep out of the way.

Folken stopped in front of the ornate doors. The screaming was quite loud now. The physicians must be up to some sort of project.

"Noo! Stop!!" 

Folken's felt sick. It was a girls voice.

The screaming stopped.

Then sobbing. 

Folken stood outside. Listening. What was going on? What was happening? But he didn't dare open the doors. He remembered the story of another Lord, who'd defied the Emperor. He'd lived only a few more days. 

Folken felt his heart wrench.

Why should he be afraid? The voice shouted in his mind. But he didn't move.

Finally, the sounds stopped. There was only silence on the other side of The room. It seemed like forever. 

A million voices told him to stop, to think of his actions. He had no business poking into what the physicians were doing. It had always been the Emperor in charge of what they did, and he should trust in the Emperor. Placing a hand over his chest, Folken felt his heartbeat. The constant pulse. He often lay awake at night, just listening. Thump...thump....It was a gift from the Emperor. HE should be grateful. He could feel it, the Emperor, inside of him. Burning. There.

But cautiously, Folken opened the door.

The room was dark. A pungent smell filled the air, like flowers. Whatever people were in here seemed to have left. Folken strode towards the center of the room. There was someone lying on a table. A dark figure, covered in a shroud. Folken approached, his heart beating always.

It's slender figure lay still under the thin sheet. 

Folken felt numb. 

It seemed like an eternity that he stood there, staring at the still figure. Almost afraid to see who was underneath. 

With shaking hands, he lifted The corner The cloth. It felt course between his fingers. His metal hand clicked at his side.

It revealed a patch of auburn hair. Throwing it off, he stared down at her

Her.

Eyes shut, her lips in a thin line. Her face calm, serene. 

Folken couldn't' breathe.

Hitomi.

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  



	6. Folken's Tale : The Lost Brother Chap.11...

Chap.11

  
  


Folken felt oddly numb. He couldn't feel. Why? His mind shouted over and over. Over the years, he had seen countless dead bodies. Many of which much more gruesome than this one. Why did he feel such a horror within him? 

She lay there, her hair spread out around her. Clothed only in the sheet and a small pendant in the hollow of her throat. Reaching out, Folken gently brushed a strand of loose hair off her forehead. 

The girl from his dreams.

He half expected her to open her eyes and stand up. 

He'd never even met her.

Yet, he felt as if he'd lost someone as dear to him as his own mother. He couldn't help the feeling of utter loss. 

As his hand passed over her face, it stopped over the pendant at. It was small, pink. It radiated a power, an aura. 

He looked at her. His heart hurt. 

"Ahh..so I see that you've seen..." Dornkirk's voice interrupted his reverie. Folken shut his eyes, not responding.

"Yes....she is quite beautiful....So beautiful that you could give up my daughter to a mere soldier?" There was spite in his voice.

Folken looked up at him. 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Dornkirk laughed. An airy, scathing sort of laugh. "Why do you doubt me Folken?" His voice held a hard edge.

An overwhelming pain rushed into his head. 

"Argh!" Folken screamed, the pain searing his head, his whole body. 

"Yes.....remember Folken. I control you. I gave you life. Is this how you repay me? With disobedience?"

"Argh!!!" The pain was overwhelming.

"You....Obey...Me"

The pain stopped, leaving him limp and pathetic on the floor. He took deep gasps of air. 

"Yes. Remember the pain."

Folken closed his eyes.

"And remember...your master."

Then he was gone, and Folken was alone. Yet, still, always that force within him keeping him alive. The burning.

  
  


******************************

  
  


Dornkirk grimaced in frustration, peering into his crystal once more. Why was it still clouded? Shouldn't it clear up? The girl...that aura around her...she was the source. Yet...after performing all those tests, all those examinations. His physicians hadn't been able to find anything. Nothing. 

Peering again, he tried again and again. Nothing over and over. 

Who, or what was this dragon?

Dornkirk's frown got deeper and deeper. Nothing was going as planned. First, Folken skirted out of his wedding with Lourdes, then Dilandau shows up with the prince of Fanelia, no doubt Folken's brother. Then this strange girl, the source of all his problems. That strange power that she emitted, that he could feel near her. What was it? 

A million questions, yet as the seconds ticked by, the Emperor could feel his power over Folken slipping. 

Folken going down to see his brother, Folken thwarting his marriage plans, Folken finding the girl. All these things that the Emperor hadn't meant to happen. So close to victory, the Emperor could taste it on his lips. He yearned towards his own death, his peace. But First, First he had to have a successor. First he had to fulfill his goal. Fulfill the thing that he'd been working 200 years for.

"Dilandau." He looked at the young man as he entered. 

"Emperor Dornkirk." Dilandau's voice carried high, as he bowed low. 

"Dilandau, what have you done in bringing Folken's brother here....Surely this isn't' your idea of a game now is it?"

"No of course not Emperor."

"Then what is the meaning of it? And of interrupting Folken's union with Lourdes. It was going perfectly...until you showed up." Dornkirk hardly kept the anger out of his voice. And Dilandau could hear it, as he cringed and paled considerably.

"Emperor....sir...I.."

"Exactly as I thought Dilandau. You did it out of spite for Folken."

Dilandau's head was bent.

"And now what Dilandau? My plans are ruined." Dornkirk watched Dilandau's expression. Going from fear to anger, then back to fear.

"Just kill the boy then." 

"Kill him?" Dornkirk watched Dilandau's eyes twitching.

"Yess....let me do it. Let me get rid of the King of Fanelia."

"Hmmm...." The Emperor didn't say anything. "No."

"But Emperor..."

"I said no Dilandau."

Dilandau's eyes widened, then trembled with fear.

"Of course. Whatever you say, my Lord." He bowed, then exited the room. 

Dilandau peered into the fogged future of Zaibach once more. The boy, he mused, the king of Fanelia. He was the key. The Emperor could feel it.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


Weak and tired beyond words, Folken staggered into his laboratory. In here, the one place in the entire fortress that he felt safe. It was night. The wedding ceremonies over probably. Folken lay down on his cot. He felt terrible, and more than just in pain. He felt like he'd been betrayed. Betrayed by his Emperor. Why couldn't Dornkirk tell him what he was doing on Hitomi? Why had the Emperor kept it a secret? 

His nerves were still throbbing, although it was hours later. Only once before had Dornkirk taken control of him, and it had never been to cause pain. 

Closing his eyes, the only thing that Folken thought about, was the happiness of his best friend and the princess. That, perhaps was the only thing that got him to sleep.

  
  


_Screaming..._

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_

_Pain._

_"Please....Stop!!!"_

_Sobbing. Pain._

_"Please stop it!"_

_Folken watched himself running forward, holding her thin frame, shielding her from the hurt and the pain. _

_ She opened her shimmering eyes._

_"Oh Van....I love you.."_

_Van??_

_ The king of Fanelia swooping in, on wings of the purest white, scooping her up, carrying her away. Carrying away his heart._

_"Betrayer." _

_One glance behind._

_Betrayer._

  
  


Folken tossed and turned, his eyes fluttering. He sat straight up, his chest burning, his heart beating a mile a minute. 

Betrayer...betrayer....they words burned themselves into his mind. I am NOT!! His mind screamed out, pushing against the walls of his own prison. But as his head bent down into his arms, his hair disheveled, he knew it was true. 

Chap.12

  
  


Dilandau kicked another stone, sending it skittering off the path. 

"Argh!!" He yelled angrily in frustration. Everything he did, everything he touched, everything was forever shadowed by that damn Folken! And Folken wasn't even of Zaibach! The sheer thought of it made him so angry that Dilandau felt like hurting something. Why was the Emperor...his Emperor always continually taking Folken's side!!

Angrily, Dilandau shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, retreating into his cloak. 

Even without noticing it, Dilandau found himself entering the lower recesses of the dungeons. Standing in front of the cell, he peered into the darkness. Silence.

Resisting the urge to light a torch, Dilandau allowed his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. Dimly, he could make out a dark shape, huddled in one corner. Dilandau's lips twisted into a cruel smile. 

"Hmm...so Van..that's your name right?" He peered in, hoping for a reaction. The figure didn't move. 

"Oh I see...playing difficult.." Dilandau laughed. "And that girl...hmm.." He mused. "Acquaintance? Friend? Lover?" 

No response.

"Hmm..probably lover, quite beautiful, and for all your gallantry and valor.." Dilandau smiled. "You are but a man...a boy at that." Dilandau scoffed and was overjoyed to see the dark figure turn away.

"Hmm...so the silent type...Well...how about we speak of your family...of the Royal Family of Fanelia." Dilandau exaggerated the words, proclaiming them like a scroll. 

The figure didn't move.

"Umm..how about....a brother perhaps?" Dilandau let the words linger in the air. "A brother...who perhaps..umm.." He twiddled his thumbs, looking nonchalant, "Perhaps, a brother that disappeared?"

"Go away." The dark figure didn't move, but his voice was cold and deep. 

"And what if...that brother that disappeared, what if he showed up again." Dilandau's eyes gleamed. "In the ranks of the enemy that destroyed your beloved country." He whispered the last part. "Betrayal." 

The figure was rigid. 

Dilandau smiled. 

Suddenly, in a blur of motion, the figure jumped up, and if Dilandau hadn't jumped back a the last second, he would've been impaled upon the royal blade of Fanelia. 

Holding the sword through the bars, Van Fanel glared at Dilandau, his eyes burning hate. 

"Never speak ill of my brother." He said, his voice deadly.

Dilandau had leaped back at the sound of the metal, he now looked at the sharp blade that would've taken his life. His heart beat fast. How could he have been so careless. Getting up, regaining his composure, Dilandau looked at Van. 

The boy's face was cold and impassive, like stone. Slowly, he sheathed his sword and turned away, retreating back to his corner. 

Dilandau laughed then. A loud sharp laugh, more to cover up his racing heart than it was an actual laugh.

"Pretty smart Van." He laughed and headed out of the dank dungeons.

************************************

Folken didn't dare go near the Emperor, for the next few days. The sharp memory of the pain and the coldness in his Emperor's voice had been enough. Yet he hated himself for being afraid. Hated himself for not being able to face his own Emperor, and hating most of all, that burning in his chest, that feeling of constant watching. For, in Folken's own mind, if not in reality, he felt as if everywhere he went, someone was watching him, spying on him. Only in his laboratory tower, did he ever feel safe, and secure. 

He hadn't seen the princess nor Kent for the past week. He assumed that they were enjoying their lives, married and content. These days, it seemed the only happy thought that he had in his mind was about their happiness.

"At least somebody's happy..." He found himself muttering. 

It was another one of those sleepless nights. Folken stared out over the city, sitting out on his balcony. The dreams had only gotten worse. As they were now filled with death and pain. And a still figure that would never move again. 

Folken felt somewhat numb to everything around him. It was like a movie, only he wasn't in it. He only watched.

It was in one of these moods that Folken accidently ran into Lourdes. 

"Why..hello Folken." She looked somewhat flustered at their meeting, and more than a little guilty. 

"Goodmornign princess." He bowed politely. Now that they weren't betrothed, Folken felt that the princess deserved the required courtesy. But this seemed to distress Lourdes even more.

"No no.." She took his hand and raised him up again. "Just Lourdes....please Folken.." her eyes pleaded with him. "Please don't change anything between us, now that we are not betrothed. I...I still want to remain friends."

Folken nodded, more than a little take back at the Princess's somewhat odd behavior. She was acting soo...so guilty. 

"Alright Lourdes." He smiled a thin smile. "So how is married life?"

Now, Folken knew that it wasn't his imagination when he saw the princess falter and pale two shades.

"Ummm....uhh.." She hesitated. Folken leaned forward.

"Is everything alright princess?" He took her soft, slender hands. 

She didn't meet his eyes.

"Umm..yeah....but..."

"What is it princess?"

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Folken."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes, wondering. Her eyes were glimmering violet, and she looked so distressed. She wrung her fingers. She took a deep breath,

"I couldn't marry him Folken! I..I just...Father...and my duty and....everything just happened so fast! I...I just couldn't! Please don't be mad Folken! Please.." She whispered the last part. She spoke so quickly that Folken could barely make out the words. 

He didn't look at her. It certainly explained a lot. The emperor's silence, the princess's avoidance and Kent....oh god, Kent. He looked up at her again, grabbing her hands, looking at her fiercely.

"What did you say to Kent?" He asked, his voice tight. She turned her head away, hiding behind her silver hair.

"Umm...I...." She mumbled.

"Don't tell me you just ran. And you just left him There? And you haven't spoken to him?" Folken asked.

The princess was silent. Folken sighed. And all this time, the only thing that had made him happy, made him feel as if he had done at least some good for the world, it had all crumbled down around him. When he looked back at Lourdes, tears were streaming down her face.

"Do you love him?" He asked softly, finally.

She hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Then...show it." He said, turning abruptly and leaving.

"Please Folken....don't..be mad..your...you're my only friend." She called out after him. He turned slowly. Was he mad? Angry that she had destroyed the only happiness he had found in the last few days? And when he reached within himself, to find angry, to find hurt, to find anything, he found nothing. He looked at her dully. 

"I'm not mad."

A look of relief crossed her face.

"I'm just....disappointed." He turned and hurried away, drawing his cloak around him, as if to keep within him, whatever he had left.

  
  


Lourdes watched him leave, huddled within himself. She felt horrible. The guilt just welling up within her. And all for what? She asked herself miserably, over and over. Because I didn't marry the one I love most in the whole world? It was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous, yet....why hadn't she been able to say yes? Such a simple word, and Kent looking at her, his heart in his eyes.

Lourdes shut her eyes, trying to block out the memory. But it all came rushing back on her anyway. 

_"Do you, Commander Kenton take the Princess Lourdes to be your wedded wife........"_

_Kent's eyes were bright. He looked at her. Everything they had ever gone through, done together. Everything was wrapped up in one moment. _

_"Yes." Was all he said. It was all she had to say. _

_And then the question had been turned on her. And her mind faltered. She balked._

_"I...."_

_His dark eyes were on her._

_"I...."_

_As children they had pretended that they would be married. That they would live happily ever after? Why couldn't she just let it happen? Why couldn't she live her dream. Then that feeling, her father's eyes on her. His stern face. _

_Lourdes....he'd whispered, bending her will. Over and over again. _

_My daughter...my daughter...he'd whispered over and over in her mind. _

_Then she'd looked up at Kent, sorry beyond words._

_Then she'd run._

_And she couldn't' look back._

  
  


Even without noticing it, Lourdes realized that the tears were running down her face. She pulled the hood of her cloak up to shield her face. How ashamed her father would be, if he knew she'd been crying. What did he always say? Never show weakness. Never give your enemies an opening to get at you. And that was what Kent was. An opening.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, but the tears stopped, and Lourdes walked away.

  
  


Van shivered. The dank and chill of the dungeons was getting to him. He curled in the corner, warm in his little spot. His fingers brushed the gilded edge of his sword. His heart twinged. It was all he had left of his homeland. He closed his eyes. His mind was numb with dread and worry. Dread for his kingdom, worry for Hitomi. Where was she?

Van cast a dark glance at the shadowy figure on the opposite side of the room, cloaked in darkness. Always lurking, yet never in the light. Watching. At First, he had been apprehensive, constantly on his guard, afraid that the figure would take him somewhere. But then, the figure had shown itself. 

Strategos, Van mused. He wondered whether it was a real name, or if it was a nickname. He didn't really care one way or another. 

Strategos was just There, always. Just watching. Silent. 

Sometimes Van couldn't stand the silence. 

Now, he cherished it.

  
  


Folken watched him, huddled in his corner, unwilling, or maybe not daring to speak. Folken wasn't sure what to say, if he was to say anything at all. 'Hello brother, I allowed Zaibach to destroy my kingdom'. Even in his mind, it was ridiculous. Insane. Folken just watched him, his brother, shivering with cold and fever.

He should be in the care of the physicians, not rotting in some prison. Turning away, Folken shut his eyes. So many memories. Yet what could he, one man, do?

His heart hurt. Both for his brother, and for his love, whom he hadn't even been given the chance to know....How cruel the gods were, to marry him to the girl whom his best friend loved, then to make him fall in love with the girl they'd take a way from him. 

Silent, Folken remained in the shadows. Relishing in the silent darkness, feeling the dull ache, throbbing, the constant burning life within him, swallowing him whole.

  
  


To Be Continued...


	7. Folken's Tale : The Lost Brother Chap.13

Chap.13

  
  


Dornkirk frowned. Everything he had done to setup his rule, his perfect kingdom, was going down the drain. Frustrated, he peered into his crystal. Still, the shadow of a dragon forever loomed over it, clouding everything. Dornkirk remembered when the future had been clear, when everything had been so simple. 

Leaning back, Dornkirk thought of his perfect future.

  
  


_Folken....his perfect son. Gallant, brave, genius. He would lead Zaibach to a golden era of triumph and prosperity._

  
  


_Lourdes...his beautiful daughter. Married to Folken. _

  
  


Dornkirk smiled at the thought of grandchildren.

  
  


___And Zaibach...his prosperous kingdom, that would extend to the ends of the world. Not just this world, but all the worlds. _

_And ruled by King Folken and Queen Lourdes. Yes...it had been so perfect._

  
  


But his future, his perfect plans were all getting washed away, as first one thing and then another came up. First, that damnable soldier had tried to take Lourdes away. Smiling twistedly, Dornkirk felt somewhat better that his daughter had refused, but still....Dornkirk made a mental note to rid his ranks of that soldier. What was his name again?..Dornkirk drifted onto another thought. Then, Dilandau had to show up with the brother of Folken. Dornkirk knew that he hadn't spent all these years getting Folken out of his shell only to lose him again. 

And what to do about this dragon. This shadow cast upon his future. Looking down, the Emperor regarded the still figure lying on the table. The girl. The strange girl. When she had first stepped on Zaibach ground, he had sensed a power about her. A strange glow emanating from her. His physicians had done everything, trying to find the source, trying to get rid of it. And yet, still, here she lay, still and cold as stone, and there was still that power, that awesome force emanating from her. What was it? In his ears, the machines throbbed dully. The constant throb of the machinery. Dornkirk yearned for silence. For peace in that silence.

The door to the laboratory opened. Folken entered.

"Your Majesty." He bowed, somewhat stiffly.

"Folken..." Dornkirk regarded the boy. Yes, he was but a boy. Confused, needing guidance. "You must understand Folken. We all want peace." Dornkirk spoke softly, yet his voice resonated to all corners of the room. "But..the nature of everything is to fight. And so, my son, we fight. We fight For peace. For only when we conquer all, shall there be peace." Dornkirk watched. Folken remained motionless, his head to the ground.

"I understand." Folken said, his voice expressionless.

"My son....why did you give up Lourdes?" Dornkirk wasn't even sure why he asked it. 

Folken didn't move.

"Because I did not love her." He said without hesitation.

"Love her?" Now the Emperor was truly puzzled. "She is beautiful is she not?"

"Beauty has little to do with love." Folken averted his head, his eyes closed. Dornkirk watched him, a part of him sad. He knew that he was slowly, losing Folken. Day by day. Reaching out, the Emperor felt the life force, that so long ago, he had given up For the boy. The boy, his son. 

"What has changed, my son?" Dornkirk asked softly. "For ten years, you have been my right hand. My general. We are so close, my son, to my dream, our dream." 

Folken was still.

"Do you threaten years of work and dedication? For a brother that you lost long ago?" 

Folken drew himself up to his full height, head still averted.

"I do not have a brother." He said, his voice like rain dropping on dry ground. Dornkirk regarded him still. He is lying to me, Dornkirk said. He could feel it. Even though weaker, the bond between was still there. Burning, connecting. Dornkirk reached out, and touched his mind. 

Folken's eyes flew open. He stared at the Emperor. 

_Folken, my son. _

_You are mine._

_Obey me._

The Emperor regarded him silently. Folken resisted the urge to turn and run. He looked at the still figure on the table. Covered in a thin sheet. Hitomi.....

"Take him. Do whatever you will with the king of Fanelia.." Folken turned with a wave of his hand. "Have your future." He said softly.

Dornkirk regarded him, as he left. Watching Folken as he glanced at the girl on the table, as he headed out, his back rigid.

I will do whatever I will, Folken Fanel, and don't you forget that! Dornkirk thought impassively.

  
  


Once Folken had left, Dornkirk summoned Dilandau. Dilandau entered, his face, as always grinning from ear to ear. 

"Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Dilandau, we must find the source of this dragon. This shadow that has been cast on Zaibach."

"Yes your Majesty...What about the young king?" His eyes gleamed. Dornkirk looked down at Dilandau.

"Dilandau, I want you to get out of your head, the revenge and hatred towards Folken. The King of Fanelia is my concern. Your concern is to find this dragon. Do you understand?"

Dilandau flushed and looked down.

"Yes my Lord." He bowed again. "What shall I do about the guymelef?"

"Guymelef?" The Emperor looked up. He hadn't been told of a guymelef. Dilandau nodded.

"Yes, it was brought in with The boy."

"Hmm....does this guymelef...perhaps...have a name?"

"I'm not sure..." Dilandau mused. "THE boy has been uncooperative."

"Well...then, he'll just have to be cooperative, won't he?" The Emperor smiled. Dilandau nodded eagerly. Anything to get at Folken. 

"Please, give me The charge of getting it of him!" Dilandau asked eagerly. Dornkirk shook his head. Sometimes, Dilandau could be so cold, so blood-thirsty. It scared even him. Pausing, The Emperor thought For a moment.

"...alright Dilandau. You report back to me, information about this guymelef. It may be that..we were wrong about The dragon being a person.." The Emperor mused out loud.

Dilandau's face lighted up eagerly.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" He scurried out of The room.

Dornkirk watched him. Was this The right thing? Had it ever been The right thing?

  
  


*******************************

Van stared at his gilded sword, The royal blade of Fanelia. He chuckled bitterly. It was a hoarse sound. How little it meant now, The 'royal blade of Fanelia', how little it would ever mean. There was no Fanelia. Van closed his eyes, his body shaking. The people fled, The country in ruins. 

Get a grip, he told himself, over and over. Yet it never made The thoughts leave his head. It never made The nightmares go away. 

He shuddered against The wall. He had come to know that wall well. 

And that all-consuming question that always took up way too much space in his head.

Where was Hitomi? He hadn't seen nor heard from her since they had first been captured and brought to this accursed place. 

Why should he care? She was but a tag-a-long. 

Yet...

His body racked with fatigue.

Sharp light shook him out of his dream-filled stupor.

"Get out of my way! I have The Emperor's orders!" A voice that sent chilled him to The bone shouted. "Get out of my way! Where is he!? Where is The king?" The voice crowed mockingly. 

His captor stood at The bars.

Van shielded his eyes against The sudden light. His head spun.

"Hello Van." The soldier mocked, dressed in full armor, a sword at his side. Van felt anger well up within him. This was The one, The one whom had destroyed and wreaked havoc on his country, his people, his Hitomi. He wanted to get up, he wanted to fight, but The strength wasn't there. Van forced himself to turn his head, squinting in The light to make out The features of his captor. The soldier laughed, a high, maniacal laugh.

"Come now Van, if you will cooperate, this will be easy." Dilandau peered through The bars. Van glared at him. 

"Where is Hitomi?" His voice was hoarse. Dilandau laughed.

"Oh...she's long gone." He grinned. "But you might be able to save yourself if you tell me, what is The dragon?" All humor left his voice.

Van stared at him. Dragon? He had heard nothing about dragons. Turning his head away, his eyes seeing spots, he rested against The cool stone of The wall.

"Where is Hitomi." He asked again, whispering. 

"Hmm..not cooperating I see." Dilandau grinned, he didn't sound too disappointed, "Well, then, we'll just have to get it from you another way....." He laughed.

Van was past caring, though he knew that The soldier had just proclaimed his execution. He didn't care. He had nothing left to live For. His country was gone, The people had fled, and his love, his heart had been ripped away. What else was there? 

Van heard The clanging of The metal bars being opened. He lay limp, enjoying The cool stone while it lasted.

"Dilandau! What is The meaning of this?" A new voice.

"Why Strategos..Funny you should show up." 

Strategos. The silent, cloaked figure, that was always watching. Watching and waiting. Van blinked, looking in The light once more. He stood there, Strategos. Cloaked and mysterious as always. 

"Dilandau, The prisoner is not your concern. The Emperor has not ordered this."

"Hm..Strategos, it seems that you've fallen second in favor...For..he _has_ ordered this." Dilandau hissed, glee shining in his eyes.. Strategos was impassive, his marble features hardly moving. 

"Has he..." He muttered, his eyes only slits. Dilandau grinned, his eyes lighting.

"Why...Strategos, you have an objection?"

Strategos gave Dilandau a look that could've frozen ice. 

"No." Strategos turned, his cloak hardly rustling.

Van leaned back, his eyes closing, returning back to his dreams, returning to his Fanelia.

  
  


Folken headed up The staircase. The damp, and chill seeped into his bones. His hands clicked, The metal was cold. It made his stump of an arm ache and throb painfully. Folken wondered if, it had always ached and he had just never noticed, or maybe it was because he was getting old. How old was he? It seemed like an eternity since he had been The young king of a new kingdom, ambitious and hot-headed. 

Old enough For bones to ache and hearts to hurt, he thought to himself wryly. 

When he had left Fanelia, Van had been but a baby, a sweet-faced toddler. And now, here he was, a grown man. Hot-blooded and full of pride. Had I been like that? Folken wondered to himself. 

All those times, just watching his brother in his cell, he had wondered. Had he been The same? Folken had watched as Van's emotions flitted across his face, even though he knew that Van tried to keep his face impassive. How easily he gives himself away, Folken thought. The thought was tinged with scorn...yet...

There was that little voice inside of him, that little part that was untouched, unhurt, that screamed out at him. Did Van give himself away, give away his feelings, his emotions..because..he could? 

Folken stumbled on The last step before reaching The top. He closed his eyes. Dilandau's cruel laughter echoed in his mind. 

Could he choose to feel..pain and sorrow and hurt again? Could he make himself feel after all these years? All these years of building up his own walls, only to tear them down again?

What am I think, he thought, pushing his way into The warm sunshine of The inner courtyard. It was midday. 

Folken looked around The courtyard, soldiers and commanders alike went about their businesses, attending to whatever was on their mind. He strolled through The trees that decorated The yard, enjoying The warm sun. Several gave him odd looks. It was unusual For The Strategos to be anywhere but locked up in his tower room, brooding and moody. Now, many were wildly surprised that he was out and about, strolling The courtyard.

Folken ignored their looks, and instead, mulled over his current problems.

He didn't even realize when someone bumped into him until The other person exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry.." The other person mumbled. Folken, shaken out of his thoughts, looked up to see a shame-faced, flustered Kent.

"Kent..." Folken said, mildly surprised at Kent's appearance. For Kent looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, much less eaten. He was red in The face, obviously just out of sword practice and was gaunt and pale. His eyes were dark and stormy, filled with sadness and almost dead.

"Hello Folken." He mumbled.

"Hello Kent...." Folken trailed off, unsure of whether or not to ask about Lourdes. But he didn't have to think long, For Kent burst out.

"Folken, I apologize to you." 

"For what?" Folken leaned forward, concern For his friend currently clouding over his thoughts.

"For...." Kent averted his eyes, his voice was strained, "For ruining your wedding." He finally finished. 

"You don't ruin my wedding Kent, I didn't' have a wedding to begin with. It was all a charade, we didn't' even love each other." Folken explained, it all made perfect sense to him. But this seemed to distress Kent even more.

"She did love you, For....she doesn't love me." He finished, his voice barely above a whisper. Folken didn't know what to say to his friend, only that to see him in that state made him hurt. 

"Kent.." He began, but Kent raised a hand to silence him.

"No...Folken, you don't have to explain. I understand." His eyes closed, then opened. "So what brings you out here?" He asked dryly. Folken laughed, it was such a change in conversation. 

"Had to get out. You?"

Kent shrugged, "Just..you know to get away." He shrugged again. "Dilandau's making a fuss again. Raising a racket For nothing."

Folken quirked an eye, "Hmm..how so?"

Kent rolled his eyes, "You know how he is, pain of others makes him happy. Seems he got The Emperor's orders to torture some prisoner by The Sagiron Cliffs. You know, The ones east of Doven, though," Kent's expression became thoughtful. "It's not much of a torture chamber really..."

Folken's eyes narrowed in thought, covering his heart that was beating a mile a minute. "Hmm..prisoner?"

Kent nodded, "Yeah, dark-haired young man," He laughed, "Hardly a man. Small thing. Very enthusiastic, though. I've never seen so much anger and pride in one face." He shook his head.

"Really.." Folken thought For a moment. The Sagiron Cliffs. A set of jagged cliffs and peaks that descended into nothingness. It was like a gauge in The land itself, and The land heaved and spewed with great lava bursts. Hardly a place to gain information from someone, though it was often an ideal spot For executions. Leave it to Dilandau to disobey orders and follow on a whim.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Kent looked at Folken. Folken shook his head.

"Umm..nothing." Folken thought For a moment. Why should he care that Dilandau was going to kill a prisoner? Prisoners were killed everyday, both in Zaibach and everywhere else in Gaia. True, it was his brother....but, all The better.. Folken narrowed his eyes. Van had been taking up way too much space in his mind, constantly tugging on his conscience, his guilt. Best to be rid of him. 

Yet, something inside urged him to look towards The east, towards The dark peaks that shaped The Sagiron. A brother...a brother of blood.

"I ..I have to go." Folken nodded a farewell to Kent. Kent looked at him in confusion, but shrugged and went away, wrapped up in his own problems.

Why should you care? A voice nagged, over and over again.

Because...he's your brother...Another voice, this one sweet and clear, chimed back.

He was torn.

Almost unwillingly, he found himself running towards The dark peaks, The ground giving way to his steps. He didn't know what he was doing.

The whole time, he felt The Emperor within him. At The present, Folken knew that The Emperor was yet unaware of what he was about to do, of what he would do that would cost Dornkirk his future. But how much longer could Folken keep this from him? How much longer would Dornkirk _allow_ him to be free? He didn't want to take The chance.

The peaks loomed closer and closer, even from this distance, Folken could make out The little shapes that were Dilandau and his retinue of followers, and one limp body, standing precariously on The edge.

He was afraid he would be too late. Folken could see Dilandau's grinning face, his eyes gleaming with an odd glint in them. The glint of madness. 

Running up, his breath and sides heaving, Folken shouted,

"Stop this madness! What is going on here Dilandau!" He asked sternly, sure that Dilandau was some way or other breaking some sort of rule. Dilandau turned, almost reluctantly, as if ripped from a screen that showed his favorite entertainment. 

The boy lay on The ground, bloody and bruised, obviously beaten by Dilandau or his soldiers. Folken stared down at The boy, yet oddly, no pity was in his heart. There was something else, something odd. A feeling that Folken had never felt before. The boy looked up at him, his dark eyes fierce, his chin set and stubborn. 

It reminded him of himself.

"Strategos, funny you should always show up." Dilandau remarked non-chalantly, his voice carrying an edge. 

"Yes it is, isn't it. And funny how you should always be out, thwarting The Emperor's plans." Folken returned, just as coldly.

Dilandau scowled, "It is none of your business whatsoever what The Emperor's plans are, you wouldn't know of them."

"I know that you are trying to murder a valuable source of information." Folken looked at Dilandau levelly. 

"I am no source of anything. I'm not telling you anything!" Van shouted venomously from the ground. He drew himself up, balancing on weak legs. Folken noticed that his hands were tied behind him. Van returned his stare with an equally cold one.

"Dilandau, I order you to return The prisoner to The castle."

"Order me, Strategos?" Dilandau laughed. "You can no more order me, than an ant can order The lion." 

"Really.." Folken mused, The thought somewhat amusing him. 

Dilandau didn't reply, hearing The sarcasm in his voice. Instead, he turned to the soldier beside him, a pretty-faced boy.

"Miguel, do it now!" 

Miguel nodded curtly, moving towards the prisoner. He nudged Van, dragging him up. Van winced, as his cuts tore and stretched.

Van watched them, knowing what they were intending to do. He didn't' resist, he was resigned to his fate. He cherished it.

Folken watched the entire scene, his face impassive and set in stone.

"You see, Strategos, I am the boss here." He grinned. "Do it!!!" He yelled at Miguel. Miguel nodded, his eyes dark.

"Bye bye Van." Dilandau sang, his face lighting up.

Folken didn't react, his face showed no emotion. Yet, inside, his blood was boiling, and he knew, with dread, that all this had to end. One way or another.

"How cruel a brother you are Folken.." Dilandau sneered, as Miguel pushed and Van disappeared, into a grave of boiling lava.

Folken let out his breath. How wrong this twisted world was....

Without thinking, without reflecting on the consequences, Folken ran forward, and as the ledge loomed closer, he could see Miguel, turning to see him rushing forward. Miguel's face was contorted with fear. Instead though, Folken passed him, and in a rush, a rush that he had forgotten he had ever experience, he threw himself over.

The lava was bright red.

  
  


Van fell, his back to the ground. It was almost better that way, so that he didn't have to stare death right in the face. He hands were tied, and he moved his shoulders. How stupid these monsters were. Did they not think that, if he had wanted to, he could've saved himself? Even now, he had to suppress The urge to unfold his wings and fly up to life. He didn't' want life. Closing his eyes, for the first time, tears sprung. They stung his eyes, working their ways to the corners of his eyes. Why was he crying now? For what?

Fanelia...Balgus....Mother...Father.....Hitomi.....Folken.............

His life flashed by him, and he saw all of them. 

Then, suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an angel appeared, wings of tainted blue, he descended upon Van. 

Van stared, watching as his captor became his savior.

Only two people in Gaia had wings.

Only two people in Gaia had wings that lived.

Van stared, his heart in his head, the blood rushing in his ears.

His savior descended, wrapped in blue velvet and blue feathers. He caught Van in a swoop of his arm, carrying him higher and higher.

Van looked down at the ground, his blessed peace.

Staring at the man's pale hair, eyes, stubborn chin. All so familiar. All those hours in the cell, watching him. Racking his brain. Wondering where had he seen him before?

"Brother......" Van whispered, his heart breaking and crying.

Folken was silent as he bore his brother to safety.


	8. Folken's Tale : The Lost Brother Chap.14

Chap.14

  
  


Van blinked. It felt like a dream. Was it a dream? How many times had he dreamed this? Of his brother stepping out of death and saving him. Returning. So many dreams, hopes....

And here he was, right out of a dream. What was he doing here? Folken.....

Folken set Van down on the steady ground, his wings clearing a wide radius around him. Van collapsed onto the ground, but, not wanting to show a weakness amongst his captors, he struggled to his feet. Then, looking at Folken, he was again showered with questions. Blue wings? His mind whirled, and his vision wavered. He tried to remember the last time he had seen Folken's beautiful angelic wings......

But his mind drew up blank, and he was only bombarded with more questions.

Why was Folken amongst these people? These people that had destroyed Fanelia...Was his brother a prisoner as well? Van regarded Folken, suddenly seeing the strange cloaked figure that had always been watching him, in a new light. 

His clothing certainly did not portray him as any sort of prisoner of war, nor as a person that even was particularly uncomfortable in their current state. Instead, quite the opposite, Folken looked like he was dressed for an occasion, certainly rich materials and regal bearing. His cloak bore medals and clasps that Van recognized as militia awards and commendments. Van stared at his brother, and he wondered what was going on. Was this his brother? His 

long-lost brother, stepped out of a dream? Reappearing amongst.....the enemy? The very people that had burned Fanelia to the ground?

Folken also seemed to be at an ends as to what to say. He had retracted his wings, and was standing stiffly, shrouded in his cloak, his eyes dark and menacing. They refused to meet Van's.

Dilandau too, seemed at a loss of what to do, for once. He stared back and forth, at the two brothers, almost surprised of what had happened. His expression was like that of a man that knew that had predicted something that had come true, yet was dumbfounded that it had. Finally, it was Miguel that broke the silence.

"Lord Dilandau....." He started, looking uncertainly around. This seemed to snap Dilandau back into the world.

"Folken! You shall pay for obstructing the Emperor's orders to save a mere boy!"Folken didn't' respond.

"Strategos!"

"Dilandau," Folken looked up and his eyes were like icicles, so cold they were. "Dilandau, the Emperor shall hear of this." His voice was deadly calm. Turning his head, Folken motioned for Miguel. "You, boy, take this prisoner into my quarters, he shall sleep there tonight." 

"What Folken, special treatment for the prisoner now?" Dilandau glared at Folken. Folken glared back just as coldly. Miguel hesitated, unsure of what to do. Folken glanced over at him, his eyes were steely and like daggers. Miguel didn't' hesitate any longer. He moved forward and dragged the boy to his feet. The boy got up slowly, his amber eyes staring at Folken, as if seeing a ghost. Miguel led him away, back towards the castle. When they were gone, Folken turned to Dilandau.

"Dilandau, you shall regret this day." He turned stiffly, also heading back. Dilandau rolled his eyes. 

"No, Folken Fanel, you shall." He muttered to the rising wind.

*************************************

Folken opened his door slowly. Van was standing rigidly against the window, staring out over the city of Doven. Folken stopped at the doorway, not entering the room. He wasn't sure of what to say. His heart beat rapidly. Looking down, he held up his metal arm slowly, regarding the metal joints, the stiffness of their movement. Closing his eyes, Folken shifted his cloak to conceal his hand, to hide his stump of an arm. Taking a breath, Folken walked into the room. Van was still as stone, although he heard Folken enter.

They stood there, silent and wary for a while. One angry and proud, the other sad and hopeless. Two brothers, joined by blood, joined by a kingdom that was no more.

Van spoke softly, eyes out the window.

"Your wings have been tainted." He said softly.

Folken didn't move.

"Because you betrayed your kingdom perhaps." Van's voice was flat, more a statement than a question.

"Perhaps." Folken's voice echoed.

"They said that you had escaped, run away from your duties as the High Prince. Balgus would have none of it..." Van shifted his weight, his sinewy limbs twitching from exhaustion, yet Van didn't show any sign of moving. "Balgus made them silent. He said that you were returning soon." Van was silent again.

Folken regarded his brother, his thin frame, his dark hair, and, though Van's back was to him, Folken could see the piercing, flaming amber eyes that sparked with anger. Folken longed for that anger, that emotion, at least some kind of feeling within himself. 

"I used to dream...that you would return, with a dragenergist. You'd be my friend...and we'd play again. That you'd go back to being the brother that you were, my best friend. I had funny dreams then." Van said, Folken couldn't ignore the sharp knife that Van stabbed into himself with those words. "Very funny........" Van muttered.

Folken regarded him. 

"Van...."

Turning suddenly, Van glared at him, hate radiating from his eyes, his fists clenched, his jaw rigid. His eyes were shining with something close to tears. 

"You have no right to speak my name!! You have no right to speak any sort of Fanelian name! You...you are a murderer, you murdered Balgus, the very one that spoke for you, that waited for you all those years!! You murdered you people, the very people you were supposed to rule, you burned them to ash and scattered them to the winds! That is the person you are, Folken...no, no, you are Folken no longer are you, you are Strategos, and enemy!" Van snarled, his face contorting into a hate-filled spectrum of bitterness and anger. 

Folken turned his head, his eyes shut. The words pained him. He hated even to think it. It shouldn't, ten years, and still, it hurt like hell. All in a moment, everything came rushing back to him. Every minute of every day that he had endured and lived in this empire, ignoring his Fanelian blood. Sudden anger overtook him. Why should Van yell at him? If Van and Balgus had cared so much, why hadn't they come to find him? He too, had been a prisoner, he too, had to live through hell. Looking up at Van, Folken's anger vanished. His little brother...

"Zaibach helped me when no one else did. They taught me to live again, the Emperor, he gave me life. Kent, he gave me joy, he taught me to laugh. Lourdes taught me about love. I have lived, my brother, and you say I have been cruel and heartless, well, what would you have done King of Fanelia?" Folken's eyes narrowed and he strode forward and grasped Van's shoulder with his metal hand, in his anger and frustration. 

Anger also sparked Van's eyes, then disappeared as he looked down at the metal hand. 

A mixture of horror and fascination. Folken looked down, and tucked his hand into his cloak, almost nursing it. 

"Yes, Zaibach gave me life. They gave me life when death was certain. And would you have done the same then, my brother?" 

Van gazed up at him, speechless. 

"You lost your hand in the Rite.." Van muttered, his eyes not leaving his brother's face. Folken looked at the ground. "And what else did they give you, brother?" Van's voice rose, almost hysterically like Dilandau's.

"Life is enough." 

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Fanelia is burned."

"That is not my problem."

"Of course not." Van's voice was a mockery.

"I lost Fanelia when I lost my hand and my life to the dragon. I was reborn as Zaibach."

"Then why do you keep me from my peace? My solace?" Van demanded. That in itself was a question that Folken asked himself over and over. Why? Why had he risked all to save a boy that he kept telling his heart meant nothing to him. Why? The question burned in his mind, and as he could not even answer himself, Folken couldn't answer Van. 

Folken stared at the dark, grey skies of Doven, and suddenly, a picture of Fanelia flashed in his mind. Of the tall tall trees and the snow-capped mountains. Folken remembered plans to go for a retreat within the mountains after he would become king. Folken remembered his plans to enlarge the castle of Fanelia, to build great buildings, beautiful buildings.

All in a flash, everything that he had buried under ten years of hurt and guilt. 

Suddenly, a pain shook his entire body.

**_FOLKEN _**

The voice that shot through his head was enough to dull every nerve in his body. His body shook with racks of pain and pressure. The Emperor's very presence resonated within him. Folken collapsed to the ground. Van turned quickly, and ran towards him, seeing his brother collapsed. Folken shuddered, as wave after wave of agony washed over him.

**You Seek To Defy Me? We Work Towards A Common Goal My Son, Do You Desert Me So Easily?**

The words were burned into his mind, with scalding hot irons. 

Folken shook. 

Van hovered over him, his dark eyes anxious. As much as he hated his brother for betraying his kingdom, Folken was still his brother.

Folken opened his eyes, and there was a haze of pain over his vision. Everything seemed tinge with a golden mist.

"Van..." He whispered, glancing up at his brother. Van kneeled, over him, his hands lifting his brother slowly, his slight frame shaking under Folken's weight. Folken shut his eyes again, he could feel darkness descending upon him. And just before the crushing weight of the Emperor hit, a vision hit Folken.

_Standing in the wind, auburn hair floating, carried by the breeze._

_Green eyes that held such warmth as he could ever imagine._

_The warmth of them, as he basked in its light._

_She smiled at him, and his heart warmed._

_Hitomi._

_Then a body, shrouded and still........_

_Hitomi!!!_

And just before the darkness engulfed him in it's wave of pain, he had only enough time to think, I will not allow it! He thought fiercely, only to have the darkness descend upon him.

__His vision dimmed, 

"Dornkirk...Get...me...there...." Folken whispered, as he blanked out.

  
  


Van watched as his brother collapsed and lost consciousness right in front of his eyes. His whole being filled with horror. Was Folken...dead? The word filled him with dread. He had just found his brother, only to lose him again? It wrung his heart. What had Folken said? Get him to...Dornkirk? Where was that? 

Just then, a fully armored Zaibach soldier burst into the room. Van leapt to his feet, his eyes burning. The soldier looked at Van, somewhat surprised, then looked down at the limp body of Folken.

"Oh god...what happened?" The soldier looked up at Van. Van looked at him, unsure of what to say. Would this soldier send him back to that dank, dark prison? Did this soldier mean harm to Folken? 

"You...you stay..away from him!!" Van yelled, seeing that the soldier was approaching Folken's limp form. The soldier looked at him, surprise radiating from his even gaze. 

"Hmm...and who are you?" He finally asked. Van glared at him, putting himself between the soldier and Folken.

"Who are you?" Van returned, glaring suspiciously at him. The soldier shrugged,

"I'm Kent." He said with an easy-going nod. The name rang a bell in Van's memory. Kent....Wasn't he one of the people Folken had just mentioned? So, did that mean he was a friend?

"Kent.....Folken mentioned you.." Van muttered, thinking aloud.

"Did he, well, do you now care to tell me your name perhaps?" Kent looked at him, eyes raised.

"Van." Van answered shortly.

"I see Van, and care to tell me what happened here?" Kent gestured at the limp form of Folken.

"He just..lost...consciousness. Just collapsed."

"Really...did he..say anything?" Kent's eyes were narrowed in thought, regarding Folken's form. 

"No....well.." Van thought for a moment. "He did say something about..Dornkirk..whatever that is." Van shrugged helplessly. But Kent looked up quickly, his eyes wide.

"Dornkirk?" Kent repeated. Van nodded.

"Yes."

"Did he say anything about Dornkirk?" 

"He just said to get him to Dornkirk."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Kent's face looked set. Van suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards Kent for taking over. He suddenly realized how very tired and weak he was. He took a step forward to help Kent, as he lifted Folken's limp form, but staggered, as his legs gave way under him. He caught himself just in time, but not before Kent noticed Van's haggard expression. Kent looked at him, his eyes alight with concern.

"I've got it. You should rest, you don't look well...." Then he paused, "You're that prisoner aren't you? The one that Dilandau brought The Sigaron." 

Van didn't respond.

"Hmm...you must be pretty special for Folken to go and fetch you like that."

Van turned his head, his expression unreadable. Kent studied him for a moment, then heaved Folken onto his back. "You stay here, you look tired and sick. I'll be right back." He commanded, but Van jumped up as he as leaving.

"Wait! Wait, Kent." Van looked at his feet, "I...I'm coming too."

"you look tired." He repeated again.

"I'm..I'm not. And Folken...he...he's...my brother." Van stammered out, his eyes slowly rising up to Kent's. Kent almost laughed.

"Really....hmm...I should've figured that out, I guess." He turned, "It seems that Folken has learned The meaning of love." He muttered, under his breath. "Come if you want." He called out to Van. Grimacing under The words, Van followed.

  
  


The hallways were dark and twisting, high-ceilinged and spacious. The ceilings seemed to touch The sky, and on every wall, there was a painting. They were portraits, mostly men. Van studied them, his eyes wandering over each one. Kent watched his gaze.

"They are Commanders, given honor at The hour of their death."

Van didn't reply.

Kent continued down The many-corridored path, bowed under The weight of Folken.

"Let me help." Van offered. Van wondered where this Dornkirk was. Kent just shook his head. 

"Its not much farther."

"This Dornkirk....he is...a man?" Van ventured.

"You could say that."

"So he is?" Van persisted.

"He is an Emperor. If that also makes him a man, so be it." Kent's voice was steely. Van was silent and they continued.

"Would Folken... get a portrait on The wall, honoring him as well?" Van asked, again breaking The stifling silence. Kent shrugged, half acknowledging The question, half lifting Folken higher on his shoulders. 

"Perhaps."

Perhaps....that was what Folken had said when Van had pointed out that his wings had been tainted by his betrayal. Perhaps was a yes and no word.....

They reached an ornate door. Van stood in front, his eyes wandering over The arcane symbols decorating The wood. Behind it, he felt a certain power. In his chest, his heart, something hummed. 

Kent opened The door slowly, and went in.

It was dark. 

Van could only make out a figure, a figure on The table. On The far side, a huge mechanism stood. 

Walking up towards The still figure, Van's heart beat rapidly. He dreaded The secret he Would uncover on The The other side.

The figure was slender, and so still.

Van extended a trembling hand, lifting The thin sheet covering The figure.

"oh god...Hitomi.." Van's eyes were large. He sank down next to The table, his eyes level with her head. Her lips were so pale, her features crystalized in death. "Oh god...oh god..." He muttered, over and over, his head bowed. He touched her hand. It was so cold. What had they done to her?

"Hitomi.." He almost cried openly, he could feel his heart breaking. 

Until that moment, he had never realized how much he had depended on her. How, even though his kingdom had fallen apart, and his teacher had been killed, She had made it all better. She had somehow made it all go away. Made it all seem...easier. 

He imagined life without her. Life without ever holding her close, never feeling her smile radiating on him. Never hearing her scorn, her mockery to bring down his high walls of pride. Never again.

He held her hand, so cold and pale, in his own calloused one, his head bowed over her. Why was she affecting him like this? She's just a girl. A girl he had just met. Why should she matter. And even as The thoughts materialized in his head, they evaporated. Her fingers were so thin, so frail. What had they done to her? 

"I see you've seen my latest experiment." A loud, cold voice radiated through The room. Van whirled around. A large head figure dominated The throne, hooked up to various tubes. The machines hummed with life. Life. 

"What did you do to Hitomi?!" He demanded, The tears almost blinding him. For The first time in his life, Van didn't care that The tears formed. That others could see his weakness. What Would it matter if he was strong or not, if Hitomi wasn't there to tell him how strong and wonderful he was? 

"Van, calm down. My Emperor, I must ask you. What have you done to Folken and to this girl? Is it part of Zaibach's future? Senseless killing?" Kent spoke up, looking up at Dornkirk. 

Dornkirk only laughed coldly. 

"Pathetic fools. All of you." His pale eyes radiated hate. "Especially that one." Dornkirk looked at Folken's still form. "He had The world, and its treasures, all in The palm of his hand. He had Zaibach and everything else. And still, threw it all away. For emotions, for silly feelings." Dornkirk laughed bitterly. "Foolish boy, and I had so much hopes in him." There was The faintest hint of sadness in it. 

"Your mad.." Kent muttered.

"Father..." A new voice entered. Van turned towards The source. A beautiful girl stood there, outlined in The light behind her. "What is going on...Kenton? Folken!" She rushed towards Folken's form.

"Princess..you should not be here.." Kent gently lifted her from Folken's fallen form. Her face was taught and drawn. 

"Kent, what has happened? What's wrong with Folken?" Then she turned her bright eyes towards Van, "Who is he?" She turned back to Kent for answers. 

Van blinked. Princess...that Would mean that The man, or was it a man? that had spoken, with the cold voice...he was........

Van's brain tried to make The connections, but his mind didn't seem to work. 

"The Emperor..." Van blinked again. The one who had ordered Fanelia's destruction. So much death. So much destruction.

"You destroyed my kingdom!!" Van screamed suddenly, his Fanelian sword raised. He rushed towards Dornkirk. The blade glinted in The suddenly sharp light.

"Dilandau." The Emperor shouted. 

Dilandau burst into The room. His own sword raised.

Pandemonium broke out. Suddenly Dilandau's dragon slayers and Zaibach soldiers burst through every door and dark corner.

Kent looked around, his sword raised. He pulled Lourdes behind him, so that he stood to protect both, his blade gleaming dangerously in The light.

There seemed to be millions of them, Zaibach soldiers were everywhere.

And Dornkirk watched it all, perched high above, untouchable, he watched bitterly as his future was dashed to pieces.

  
  
  
  


Folken's mind whirled. He was in a maze of darkness, with no way out. No way to ever find his way out. 

"Help!! Let me out!" He screamed, locked in The prison of his own mind. 

He could feel his body, heavy and un-cooperative, yet he couldn't reach it. He couldn't make it all connect. 

He pounded at The walls of his inner prison, and nothing worked.

  
  


Dornkirk's face was set. Yet something within him hurt, as he watched The fighting and hurt going on around him. The young Fanelian king battled hard, hate and anger in his eyes, pushing constantly closer towards The throne. Lourdes looked scared and pale, and her eyes were on her Father, large and hopeless. Kent also wore a grim expression, slowly hacking and blocking, one soldier after another.

But The one that Dornkirk really watched was Folken. The limp body laying on The ground. His son. And within that one body, all The hopes for Zaibach that Dornkirk had ever had were contained. And it hurt to see them torn to pieces. Angrily, Dornkirk seized The bond between them, and seized it hard. It had always been there, from The moment that Folken had been brought back by The Emperor's own life force, there had been that link, connecting them. And now, The Emperor seized that link, holding it in his hand, manipulating. 

  
  
  
  


Kent elbowed a soldier in The face. Many of The soldiers were of his own troops. They only looked on him with murderous hate. Kent wondered what Dornkirk had told them. All these years of service, only to be repaid like this? His grimaced, as he shoved another body down.

Lourdes was pale, and her eyes were large and shaking. She was bent over Folken, making him lie straight. 

"He...he looks troubled." She said, her voice even.

Kent only grunted. Then Lourdes gasped. Kent turned, and looked at her.

"It's...it's Folken..he....he's...he looks like he's in pain!"

Kent looked down, just in time to see Folken's face twisting in a mask of pain and terror. He didn't have to think long to wonder who was The cause. Blocking another sword parry, Kent looked up at The Emperor. Dornkirk's face was in deep concentration, and The tubes attached to him ran with dark, thick red blood.

"Lou...Lourdes.." Kent gasped. Lourdes had bent down to examine Folken. She stood up, her eyes huge. "Dornkirk....it's him..." Kent pushed another body down to The ground.

"Father?" Lourdes' eyes traveled to her father, deep in thought on his throne. 

"You must give Folken a chance, Lourdes!" Kent shouted, his sword waving. Lourdes didn't' move.

"But....father....." Her eyes then switched to Folken as he jerked in another pain-filled spasm. "I...cannot." SHE whispered. 

Kent slashed at a soldier, and watched as The blood ran. He turned to Lourdes, his eyes deep. 

"Do you love me?" He demanded. His eyes were dark and demanding.

"Kent...this isn't...The time..." Lourdes wrung her hands, uncertainty filling her thin form. Kent shook his head.

"Answer! Do you love me?" He glared at her, challenging her to answer.

".." She hesitated. Lourdes paused, and in a minute, a lifetime of memories rushed back to her. Kenton. How much that name meant. What was love anyway? Kenton. And as She asked herself that question over and over, all She got back for an answer was The one word. The one name.

"Yes." She answered softly. Kent regarded her slowly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked just as softly.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then show it." He told her. She just watched him. Then, resolutely, She nodded. Looking down at Folken, his face contorted, She dodged between The soldiers and ran towards The far edge of The room.

  
  


Folken screamed and screamed, yet there was no end to his torment. Fiery flames licked his very soul, and it was endless. His mind was in The iron grip of The Emperor. Folken could feel his material body twitching and writhing, yet it was his soul that suffered The pain. He hoped that it Would end.

Concentrating, gathering his energy, his life-force, he consumed it, waiting. He endured The pain, waiting for a time, when The Emperor Would be distracted. Waiting for a time when he could break free.

  
  
  
  


Lourdes crept up to The throne. Her father looked so tired, The lines of his age were so distinguishable in The harsh, bright light. He looked deep in thought. She gazed down at him. The one She had called Father. 

His pale snowy hair piled around him in rolls. 

Had he ever loved her at all? Had he ever even loved her as a father _should _love his daughter? Ever? 

That question haunted her dreams often, every waking and sleeping moment. And until now, She had never been able to come to a conclusion. 

She had learned a lot about love. 

Love had nothing to do with beauty.

Love had nothing to do with greed.

Love had to do with The soul.

Love was what The strange young man with The flashing amber eyes had for The still and silent girl, lying at rest on The table. It radiated from his very being, from within him. It shone right out of his eyes, every time he raised his sword to another challenge, he turned anguished eyes towards her. Even though She had never seen him before, She knew, instantly, that he was in love with The girl.

Love was what Folken had for his best friend. To give so selflessly, to think of The loved before ones' self. To be so understanding, caring. 

And love was what She felt from Kent, what She wanted so badly to give back to him. To love him....

As She turned ice, grey eyes back to Dornkirk, She realized that he had never loved her. Never. Love was a reciprocal thing. How silly She was to have never seen it.

Looking down at his concentrating form, She grimaced.

Her fingers tugged on The tube connecting to his chest. Could She do it? Could She break free of his grasp? His handhold over her?

Out of her thought, Lourdes heard Kent cry out. She looked over. Kent staggered against The wall, standing over Folken, a bright red stain spreading over his tunic. It was too red. Lourdes wanted to run towards him. Kent raised anguished, begging eyes towards her. She set her heart.

"Goodbye, 'Father'" She whispered softly.

Then with a great wrench, The tube broke free of The Emperor's body. The life-support instantly hummed, and Dornkirk heaved a great gasp. His eyes flew open, they were steel blue. A look of pure shock shook through them, and he looked at Lourdes.

"....what have you done?" He groaned. Lourdes stood there, holding The tube that had connected The Emperor of Zaibach to his meager life-support. 

"Only something that should've been done sooner." She replied, her voice oddly even. 

" Really daughter....only a few days ago, you were telling me of your need for loyalty." Dornkirk's eyes scoured Lourdes' face. "You shall regret this, daughter."

Lourdes' eyes widened. Why wasn't he dying! Had She pulled The wrong tube? How? How could this happen?!

A metal contraption with two joints snaked out of Dornkirk's side.

"How silly of you, daughter, to think that you could defeat me." His eyes bored into her, hate and rage filling them. 

The metal arm circled around Lourdes' thin, pale neck. It fastened around her throat, cutting off her breath. She gasped and writhed.

"You silly, stupid, useless girl." Each word was scathed with hate. And as Dornkirk lifted Lourdes' up, The metal arm cutting off her breath, barely allowing her to breath, She writhed.

Kent looked up, seeing Lourdes' struggling. His left arm was pressed against his wound. Many of The soldiers lay fallen around him. Van still struggled to his right. 

"Lourdes!" He called out, rushing forward, but The movement caused a new spurt of blood to come out of his wound. He fell to his knees, his sword clattering beside him.__

__"Let her go!" He shouted hoarsely, his breath leaving him as quickly as it came. "Lourdes!" He shouted again. He could feel The darkness descending upon him. 

  
  
  
  


Van parried another blow, and yet another soldier fell before him. Not many were left. Many, had fled, and still more lay around, injured and groaning. Van was surprised that he was still standing. Yet, it must've been fury and grief that edged him on. The battle had taken ti's toll on him as well, that and The weeks spent in The dank conditions of The cell. He leaned wearily against The wall, nursing a large gash in his arm. He looked up as Kent called out The beautiful girl he called Lourdes. Dornkirk had her up, strangling her as The seconds ticked by. Van rushed up, only to be stopped by a sword.

"Stop." A highly maniacal voice laughed. "So Van, it has come down to you and me. Hmm....you shall be The lamb for your brother's sacrifice."

"Dilandau." Van stopped, his eyes looking at Dilandau. He drew his sword up slowly, fatigue shaking his bones.

Dilandau raised his sword.

Van could hardly keep up with The blows, Dilandau's blows seemed to be endless. Van, already tired and spent, sagged under each blow, weakening. 

And as The blade raised again, he knew that it Would soon be The end.

"Hitomi.." He whispered softly, and defended once more, only to know that The next one Would kill.

  
  


Deep in The darkness of his mind, Folken felt a sudden freeness. The pain stopped, and The iron fist no longer twisted his mind into a prison. What had happened? Folken didn't stop to ponder it. 

With a burst of power that he had reserved during The minutes, or was it hours?, of agony, Folken burst from his confines.

With a shock, his eyes opened into The bright-lit room of The Emperor's throne room. He gasped and took a breath. He suddenly felt so alive, humming with life force and energy. He felt filled and recovered, totally. He rose himself slowly, drawing himself to his full height. 

He walked towards The Emperor, his steps hardly touching The ground. How powerful he felt, so full of life. 

Dornkirk's eyes traveled from Lourdes' struggling body to Folken's form. The Emperor's eyes widened. He dropped Lourdes, who fell to The ground, gasping and half-unconscious.

"Folken.." Dornkirk breathed.

Folken stood there, in front of The Emperor. Blue-tainted wings were unfurled, swirling around him. His eyes were pale and oddly alight. 

"Dornkirk, your tyranny is at an end." Folken's voice was like steel, like a trumpet blaring out in The darkness. He glowed with a bright light.

"What The....you are....Draconian." Dornkirk stared. "The Dragon...was you." He breathed, his eyes wide.

Folken didn't reply.

"Dilandau." Dornkirk called. 

Dilandau, in The midst of a stroke on a bent Van, turned at The call of his Emperor. Van was forgotten in an instant, as Dilandau rushed towards his prime target.

"Finally, Folken, I have The chance to rid you of your cursed genius." Dilandau muttered, his sword raised. 

Folken barely moved a finger.

With a sweep of his great wings, Folken unsheathed his sword. Wielding The flaming sword, Folken stopped Dilandau in a single thrust. Dilandau's eyes widened in surprise, then in shock.

"The mystical flaming sword of The Dragon people.." Dilandau breathed, almost unbelieving. Then he fell, dead.

Folken turned towards the Emperor.

"Is that all you have, my Lord?" His voice was a mockery. Dornkirk's face registered surprise and shock. Folken stood strong, and this time, he used The connection between them, seizing The power within him. This time, it was him in control. 

The aura around Folken pulsed.

Dornkirk screamed, his face locked in an expression of pain and shock. Folken narrowed his eyes then, and The pulse stopped.

"I will not become like you." Folken said, his voice icy cold. 

The Emperor sagged on his throne, his face ashen. He looked up weakly, his life force not reaching him, his life-giving machine humming away in vain.

Folken turned towards his brother.

"Van..."

Van looked up at Folken, his eyes shining.

"Brother...what..what are you?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"I am The same as you." Folken's wings flapped, The feathers turning a deeper blue by The second. Van approached him slowly,

"Folken..your wings...they're...changing.."

"Yes."

"Because of betrayal?"

"Do I betray you brother?"

Van was silent, his eyes traveling back to Hitomi's still form.

"I see. Well..."

"Brother, no, you do not." Van smiled bravely at Folken. "Come, come, let us go away. Away from this place of so much pain." Van pleaded, his voice breaking. "Come on, Folken...let's go. We..we can rebuild Fanelia. You..you can be king." Van approached slowly, his hands outstretched, The royal blade of Fanelia outstretched in an offering. "Please Brother...let us go, away from here." His eyes were pleading.

Folken watched his brother, offering him The kingdom, offering him his trust, offering him his past. And his heart wanted to cry out in despair. How many times had he, himself, dreamed this very scene? Dreamed of The day, The day that he Would once again find his brother, regain his lost Kingdom. And how ironic that it should come now...now of all times. Folken blinked slowly. Already, he could feel the link between himself and the Emperor diminishing, draining away. And when the Emperor was no more, he would be gone as well. Folken sighed. 

He placed his good hand on Van's shaking, thin shoulder. Van deserved his happiness, he deserved a life of good.

Almost floating across he ground, Folken stood in front of Hitomi's still form. 

Her eyes were closed, yet Folken could just imagine her sparkling emerald eyes winking out at him.

How funny, she was in the dreams of one brother, and within the heart of another. 

Placing his hands out, his wings turned a darker shade of blue, almost midnight blue. An eerie glow began to glow around him. His face was set, his brow sweating.

On the throne, the Emperor heaved, as he felt his life draining from him. Draining him from within. He used all of his effort to open his eyes and look at the scene before him. 

Noooo!!!! His mind shouted, cursed and screamed. His precious life, leaving him, going to the accursed girl. Going to the son that had betrayed him. But to no avail, no matter how hard he pounded and cursed, Folken's grasp was strong. Forged from the fires of love and trust, loyalty and compassion. 

Folken stood over her, and even as the Emperor's life force went through him into Hitomi, Folken could feel his own life, burning weakly within him, diminishing along with the Emperor. 

The glow around him turned from pale pink to a darker shade of red.

His wings turned a midnight blue.

And still, the light pulsed, the machines of life hummed. 

Folken almost staggered under the weight of the life, but he stood straight.

"Folken.." Van watched, frozen in awe. He felt in the presence of a higher being, an angel from some other realm. Who was this man before him, certainly not his brother.....

On the throne, the Emperor writhed, the life draining out of him. And with the last of energy, he lashed out, trying to break his prison walls. How funny that The tables had turned on him.

Folken's face was set.

"Damn you Folken Fanel! You cursed being, I shall bring you down with me!!" The Emperor's maniacal scream echoed the halls. Then with a gasp, the last of his life left him, in a stream of red and blue.

Folken gasped as well, his channel suddenly flooded with life. 

And with a great heave, Hitomi breathed. She coughed and breathed great shuddering breaths.

The light was put out, and the room was too bright. 

Folken looked at Hitomi, hardly able to stand straight. The burning was gone. There was nothing within him, a dry husk of a body. He didn't even have to look to know that the Emperor was dead, finally. He could feel it. 

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes.

Folken basked in their beautiful glimmerance. He could die happy.

Then he collapsed, in a heap on the ground, his life gone.

And his wings were black.

A single feather drifted through the air. 

Van caught it in his hand.

A black feather.

**To Be Continued....**

  
  
  
  



	9. Folken's Tale : The Lost Brother Chap.15

Chap.15

  
  


"Brother!! No!! Don't leave me!" Van wept openly, crouching over the still form of Folken. "I have just found you.." He whispered.

Slowly, Folken's eyes fluttered. Hope filled Van, only to be dashed again.

"Van...." Folken whispered, his voice barely anything. Folken's face was ashen drained of all color. "Van...." He whispered again, repeating the name.

"My brother, I cannot lose you a second time!" Van blinked, the tears coming without control. 

Folken smiled tiredly, "You would make me live?"

"Please Folken..." Van pleaded. "You..we..must rebuild our kingdom."

"No...no Van. That is your job." Folken sighed, his body shuddering, each system shutting down systematically.

"I need you Folken.." Van cried.

"You have her." Folken smiled at the thought of a happy future for Fanelia. Van's eyes traveled to Hitomi, and a spark of happiness alighted within their depths. "She's the one, Van." And even with death so near, Folken's eyes sparked. "She is one in a million." He drew a long shuddering breath. "I don't have much time Van, please listen."

Van nodded silently, his eyes huge.

"I..I have wronged. But, I hope, that with this deed of mine, I have set it right. Too many have died. Too many, " Folken whispered, shadowy figures haunting his eyes. Already, Folken could sense a bright light, too bright, coming towards him. "Van, rebuild our Fanelia. It will be better than before. And love her, Hitomi. And within your happiness, I shall live and bask each day." He drew another shuddering breath. His heart rattled empty within him. 

"Folken.." Van choked on his words.

"Van.." Folken grasped his brother's hand, interrupting his brother almost harshly, racing against time. "Van, you must do something for me." Folken lifted his hand, the real one, slowly. Upon the index finger was a thin ring. Carved with ornate symbols and jewels. 

"The signet ring of the Dragon people.." Van whispered. Folken closed his eyes, too much effort to keep them open. 

"It has given me hope, during my darkest hours." Feebly, Folken took it off and pressed it into Van's hand.

"Make sure that Kent gets this!" He said suddenly, a hard edge in his voice. There was something fiercely sad in the words. "Give it to Kent! Tell him...that...its...for her." 

Van nodded.

"And tell him," Folken whispered, "tell him to get on with it." Folken tilted his head sideways. "And tell her..thank her for me."

"I will be with you Van." Folken smiled slightly.

Van's eyes widened.

"No! No Folken! Stay with me! Please!" Van cried, shaking his brother, trying to get the life back into him. 

And Folken breathed his last. 

And through tear-stained grief, Van looked at Folken, And he froze.

Folken's wings were a silvery white. A pure white. Drained of all color.

"Your wings Folken. You earned back your wings." Van whispered.

And the tears fell.

  
  
  
  


************************************

Kent watched dispassionately as soldier were carried out of the room, And many watched him with a fearful question in their eyes. What had happened here? The question was in everyone's mind. But he didn't go forth to answer it. He felt numb. The Emperor's body was being entombed within his burial chambers, starting already. As soldiers were lifted away, Kent walked slowly towards Van. His wound ached horribly, And the cloth was starting to form a crude sort of bandage. He limped over.

Van was still bent over the still figure of Folken. At the sight of his best friend, Kent almost balked. An emptiness swept within him. He blinked.

Walking up behind him, Kent placed a hand on Van's hunched shoulder. Van didn't move away.

Van's face was oddly set. He stood, his eyes still focused on Folken's limp form. 

"He mentioned you, in his last breath." Van spoke slowly, as if just waking from a dream. 

"What did he say?" Kent gazed down at Folken. The still, cold, marble features. The expression that so many thought was arrogance, that was really just a mask to hide the vulnerability inside.

"He wanted to...tell you...to get on with it." 

"Hmm.." Kent smiled wryly. He could just imagine Folken telling him that, as if he wasn't lying lifeless before him, but rather, was smiling And laughing, joking, prodding him.

"He also said that he was sorry that he couldn't be there."

Kent smiled, a sad sort of smile.

Slowly, Van turned And regarded Kent with dull amber globes. He must've been pretty special to Folken, Van thought. His fist was clenched around the small signet ring of the dragon people, the last remnant of their race. 

"Kent..." Van choked, forcing his emotions into check. Kent looked at him. Van lowered his eyes. "He....He wanted you to have this. For her, he said." Van shoved the ring at Kent. Kent stared down at it, speechless. He gulped, hard to keep the tears in check. Somewhere inside, his heart hurt And a part of him had died with his best friend.

Kent blinked rapidly. 

"You crazy son of a bitch...." Kent shook his head sadly, turning the ring over And over. "...this was for your wedding..." Kent drew a long shuddering breath, then looked at Van's anguished expression. 

"I'm sorry Van, King of Fanelia."

"I've heard too many apologies for one day." Van's answer was short, And would've seemed cold if not for the pained expression on his face. Kent didn't respond. Instead, he turned Folken's words around in his mind, trying to read the message hidden within.

  
  


***********************

The days rolled by, almost as if a haze had fallen over the Empire. Lourdes herself felt like every minute crept by, every even slowing to a halt And inching by, making every moment hurt. Making every moment a reminder of the loss. Then, as each day passed, Lourdes would look back And realize that a whole week had passed, then two weeks, then a month, then two months. And on And on.

How oddly time flows at times, she thought.

Lourdes felt guilty that she didn't feel more sadness at the passing of her father. Perhaps she should've shed more tears, felt more pain. The sadness she did feel, was a the loss of Folken, who had given up everything in the end. Looking back, Lourdes realized just how much she would miss him. Though never the most outgoing figure, Folken had been there. A shadowy character, awaiting a time when he was needed. Lourdes missed his witty remarks, his somewhat cold composure, that was only there to protect the vulnerable part inside of him. How often she thought of him. But, resigned, Lourdes somehow coped, picking up a warring Empire, And rebuilding the tyranny that her father had created.

  
  


Many in the Empire took the sudden death of their Emperor as a sign of succession, shrugging to each other. 

"He was old..." 

"He lived a long life.."

"His time was up..."

The rumors circulated, from the soldiers to the palace staff to the people of Doven. Few knew what had really gone on, even fewer knew the corrupt heart of their Emperor, And none were willing to tell.

The people demanded a successor, And, as the daughter And only heir to the throne, Lourdes was pushed into the unhappy position. And so, spending most of her time sitting on the large throne, with the heavy coronet on her head, Lourdes listened as her generals And ministers gave report after report. 

_The people are demanding answers._

_ The people require higher patrolling guards._

_ The people need less taxes to make up for the early drought._

The people this, the people that, it wearied Lourdes to the bone to think about everything she had to handle. The weight of the crown always getting heavier, weighing down on her like a stone upon her head. And always, always she was alone.

It was during one of these sessions, while her generals conversed amongst themselves, mostly solving their own problems, that the question of marriage came up. General Adelfos, previously one of Dornkirk's main advisors brought it up.

Adelfos had suffered a bitter loss at the death of the Emperor. His high-placed position, so hard-earned, seemed of little help at the hands of the little princess-turned-queen. At first, Adelfos tried to exercise his power, simply running Zaibach through Lourdes, but Lourdes proved to have a mind of her own. And now, hoping to unseat her in a final defeat, Adelfos looked at the Queen expectantly. 

Lourdes looked back at him, her mouth dry.

"Ummm...General Adelfos...." She began, proud to notice that her voice trembled only a little. "That topic is not relevant at the moment." Her answer was clipped, brisk.

General Getin, another one of Dornkirk's high-placed generals, also saw the opportunity to unseat the little Queen. 

"But Princess...." 

"I am Queen now, General Getin, And I ask that you honor me as so." Lourdes voice was hard.

"Right, My Queen, " Getin bowed, "True, the topic is of little importance at the moment, but the people cry out for a figurehead, someone to show power. We must show our enemies that we are strong, your Majesty!" Getin's eyes flashed.

Lourdes gripped the edge of the throne, her fingers turning white. Her face was a stone mask, her back rigid.

"Do you question my ability to rule, Getin?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"Of course not, Your Majesty, it's just that..."

"My Queen, please, be sensible. This war is taxing on our people, we must have a figurehead for them." Adelfos stepped in.

Lourdes regarded him coldly, her stoic mask hardly betraying her beating heart. After a short silence, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have a solution then." She nodded to her four generals, each a leader their own armies. "If it is the war with the Allied Countries, that is taxing Zaibach And her peoples, then we shall stop this silly war." Her words echoed in the Great Hall.

Her Generals stared, shocked, at her. Each looked to each other, dumbfounded. Adelfos was the first to recover.

"But surely, Your Majesty, you don't mean that!" His eyes were shocked, huge with disbelief.

"Are you calling me a liar, Adelfos?" She glared at him coldly.

"Of course not!"

"Well, then, you understood me well enough. Pull back the armies from Asturia And Fried, as well as the other Allied Countries." Her eyes turned away. "There has been enough bloodshed." The last part was muttered softly under her breath.

Her generals looked to one another.

"My Queen, I have to object." Getin stepped forward into the pale light. His face was hard. "The Emperor has planned this war for years, you cannot undo all the Emperor as succeeded in doing! It would be wrong!" Getin's pale eyes shook.

Lourdes narrowed her eyes.

"Do you question my word, Getin?" Her voice shook with anger. Getin paled. "Well, Getin, I think you overstep yourself." Lourdes gripped her throne, "Maybe you've gotten a little too full of yourself. Perhaps, a taste of another job would be required?"

Getin paled, and started to shake, as Lourdes threatened his beloved position.

"No! Your Majesty, I apologize..." He muttered, half-bowing.

Lourdes quirked an eye at the other Generals, all of whom were also shaken.

"Yes, I thought so. Pull back you armies, there will be no more Zaibach blood shed on foreign ground."

She nodded curtly, dismissing them. Adelfos stared at her. She raised her eyes, coldly looking at him. He measured her. She straightened, and her heart beat rapidly. 

One by one, they shuffled out. 

How easily these Generals could overthrow her, with their bronze, silver and gold armies....Yet, as long as they saw a strength within her, and as long as the People backed her, she could hold them in check.

When she was again alone in the large hall, Lourdes slumped against her throne, the cold metal digging into her back. Reaching up, she lifted the heavy band off her head. It ached. SHE didn't realize how heard She had been clenching The metal armrest of her throne. Her fingers were now white form The exertion. She sighed. But always, always, She had to show power And strength to her generals. If not, they would think her a puppet queen, simply to be nodded to, then disregarded. A child to be made happy.

She wasn't a child! And She had to show them, make them see that She was to be listened to, And obeyed. 

She had plans, ideas for a new future for Zaibach. Hanging her head, She thought of a beautiful, peaceful country. Where The streets weren't overrun with soldiers And machines of war, but with laughing children, street vendors And flower stalls. She smiled. Perhaps her future could come true.

There was a light knock at The door. Looking up tiredly, Lourdes placed The crown once again on her head, dreading another confrontation with her generals. They had been _very_ resistant to her ascension onto The throne, And no doubt would've been happy to see her gone. 

But no general entered.

Lourdes massaged her head, her crown on her lap. Her pale hair had lost its luster. 

Kent stood before her, looking up at her, his eyes depth less.

"My Queen," He knelt on one knee before her.

Lourdes nodded to him. Too tired to even tell him that he didn't have to. She remembered his words in those final moments before her Father's death. How She had said that She had loved him. Had trusted him. Did any of it matter now that death wasn't imminent? She was afraid to find out.

"Kenton." She spoke his name.

Kent looked up at her. 

"You looked tired, Princess."

"The generals, are...very stubborn." SHE concluded. Kent laughed sharply. "They are pushing me into a marriage. They say its for The people." The words came uninvited.

Silence.

Kent didn't move.

"I see." Was all he said.

Lourdes wanted to scream.

Kent watched Lourdes' agitated expression And knew that She expected him to object, like he had done so many times before. But he steeled himself. He was tired, And he hurt inside, it was up to her now. He regarded her beautiful features. She had aged centuries in The few weeks that She had been forced to take up The crown. Her eyes, once alight with youthful joy, know held mature intelligence. And there was a cold, marbleness about her, that had never been there before. Her whole countenance was sharper, harder. Her beautiful hair was tied back tightly, in a coil around her head. It only served to maker her look older, more mature. She's harder to read, Kent concluded. Whereas She had once been an open book with her emotions, now She kept hidden behind a mask of stone.

"It would be good for Zaibach to have a King." Kent finally responded.

Lourdes looked at her crown. How meaningless it all was, She thought, to have a crown And a kingdom, but not The one you love. She sighed. Obviously, he didn't care. Why won't you just ask me to marry you! She seethed with frustration, her fingers winding themselves in knots. But She remained silent.

"So, what did you come here about?" Lourdes asked, her voice only a slightly strangled. Kent looked up at her.

"I request to travel to Fanelia, to help King Van rebuild his kingdom." His request was reasonable. Although Lourdes balked at The thought of running Zaibach alone, with no one on her side, She nodded.

"Of course."

Kent nodded, The discussion closed. He turned to leave.

Lourdes watched her happiness fading. What use was a bright future, a beautiful country, a kingdom of wealth, if She dint' have Kent to share it with her? 

Her eyes shone, tears suddenly stinging them.

Damn her pride.

What would any of it mean without him?

Throwing it away, She stood. Her crown tumbled to The ground. 

"Wait!" She called.

The metal crown rang as it hit The hard floor.

Kent stopped And turned slowly.

She traced each contour of his face with her eyes. How well She knew him. 

"Will you marry me?" The words rang like bells. Like rain on a hot desert.

Lourdes held her breath.

Kent looked at her. Something shone in his eye. He stood proudly, And took a step forward. Slowly, he held out his arms. Lourdes looked at him, her eyes shining.

Then, She was in his arms. 

And he held her.

And they were happy.

  
  


*********************************

  
  


Van gripped The edge of The railing, staring out over The dark city. The wind blew softly through his hair. Something inside of him ached. An emptiness. Van wondered what he would do now. Rebuild a kingdom, perhaps? Kent had promised to help. And maybe The Fanelian people would return from their mountains. Perhaps he would regain a kingdom. Van smiled wryly, a kingdom for the price of a brother. Was it worth it?

A soft hand touch his hand. His harsh grip on the railing loosened. He looked into her sea-green eyes. They were awash with emotion.

"Van." Her voice held a certain lightness that made it music to his ears. "They tell me that everything is okay now." She looked out across The arches And The domes of The city of Doven. She took a deep breath, the air smelling faintly of burning sulfur, yet already, the thick mist that had blanketed the city was parting, and the sun shone. "I don't...remember much." She said finally.

Van placed a hand over her slender one. Hitomi squinted in the sunlight, her auburn hair glistening. 

"I must've fallen asleep." She concluded.

Van studied her face, its strong features, the determined chin. 

"Yes." Van agreed, remembering the many nights alone in his cell. The ever painful memories. 

"When I awoke, Van, I saw someone." Hitomi said, "He was very....angelic Van. I think he woke me up." She laughed lightly. "He had beautiful white wings, Van, just like you." She looked at him. "Who was he?" 

Van looked deep into her eyes, and turned towards her. 

"No one Hitomi." He said, smiling slightly. Hitomi looked at him, piercing his soul, then shrugged.

"It must've been a dream then." She look far away, to some hidden place in her mind, in her heart, "He was...." Her eyes glistened, "...from a dream."

Van slowly looked at her. His face sad.

Hitomi looked at him, her eyes large and concerned.

"_Is_ everything okay Van?" She asked, peering into his face. He looked into her face, The depth less green eyes. Slowly, her gathered her in his arms. Her hair smelt good, soft against his face. She hugged him back. He smiled, his chin resting on her shoulder. The girl from the mystic moon. And he knew everything was alright.

"Yes, Hitomi. Everything's alright."

And everything was good.

  
  


**************************

"Just don't forget to think about me and I, won't forget you." Kent hugged Van fiercely, throwing aside his damn soldier's pride. Van, though red from embarrassment at such a show of affection, couldn't help but grasp his friend's arm fondly. 

"I shall not forget you." They parted. Van regarded Kent. 

A ship was docked in the harbor, ready to set sail for The Zaibach Empire. Ready to take Kent back to marry his fiancee. Van gripped his friend's arm. 

Van's eyes traveled to The distant towers of the capital of Fanelia. How beautiful it was. In the short time span of 8 months, the kingdom of Fanelia had been rebuilt. With the Fanelian people returned from their refuge in the mountains, and help from retinues from Asturia, Freid, And Zaibach, The city had grown at an amazing rate. Feeling The weight of his coronet on his head, Van remembered with pride, his coronation. The weight of The crown placed on his head. The pride that had burst through his heart. Fanelia was alive once more. 

Kent started towards the ship. Van smiled. 

"Give Lourdes my greetings." Van smiled wryly, "I never thought I would say this, but, Zaibach is welcome in Fanelia, any time."

"Why, thank-you." 

Kent grinned, mirth shining in his eyes. The young knight had grown into maturity. A certain aura now surrounded him. He would make a fine king. Kent turned to the girl standing next to Van, a girl with bright green eyes. She smiled at him, tears blurring her clear eyes.

"Oh Kent, thank-you so much, for everything." She threw her arms around him, trying to hold back the tears.

"We shall meet again, Hitomi." Kent smiled. Hitomi looked up at him and smiled, her eyes watery. She nodded, speechless. She grasped Van's hand, squeezing it gently. Van looked down at her, and smiled softly. Kent's heart warmed. 

"You shall attend my wedding?" He asked.

Van nodded. "Of course."

"You couldn't keep us away!" Hitomi grinned, through her eyes still looked watery.

"Then, we shall not say goodbye. Farewell, my friends." Kent grasped Van's arm and gave it a firm shake.

Van smiled. "Farewell."

Kent boarded the ship.

Standing on the deck, he watched Van, king of Fanelia. Van stood proud and strong. His dark hair fluttering in The wind. How he resembled Folken. Van's dark eyes flashed with pride, pride And stubbornness. In a flash from the past, Kent remembered the day, the day that Folken had given up and had tried to give up his own life. That day Kent had spoke to him, how proud his eyes had been. How set his chin had been. Within Van, Folken shined through like a beacon. Kent closed his eyes, for a moment, in reminiscence of his lost friend. 

"But you are here, aren't you Folken?" Kent muttered under his breath, feeling his friend's small smile. His face would be impassive, but his eyes would be dancing with mirth. Kent smiled at the image. "You would be proud." Kent couldn't help the stinging tears that emerged so suddenly. 

The ship set sail slowly, pulling away from the shores of Fanelia. Kent twisted the ring situated on his ring finger, turning it slowly. It was a symbol of his love for Lourdes. He now had a kingdom, and a princess, awaiting him back within Zaibach. Already, Lourdes had written letters, detailing changes she had made within the Empire. Kent smiled, perhaps, everything would be alright. Kent breathed in deeply, the sea-salted air stinging his nostrils. He raised his hand slowly in a salute to the King of Fanelia. 

  
  


Van watched the ship leave. Beside him, Hitomi rested her head against his shoulder. 

"He is a good man, Van. He will make a good king." Hitomi commented, her hair rustling in the wind. Van pressed his lips together, his heart beating rapidly. He saw Kent raise his arm in salute. Van nodded softly.

"Yes, Hitomi, that he will."

Turning slowly, they headed back towards the new shining city of Fanelia. 

  
  


*The End*


	10. Default Chapter Title

Chap.11

  
  


Folken felt oddly numb. He couldn't feel. Why? His mind shouted over and over. Over the years, he had seen countless dead bodies. Many of which much more gruesome than this one. Why did he feel such a horror within him? 

She lay there, her hair spread out around her. Clothed only in the sheet and a small pendant in the hollow of her throat. Reaching out, Folken gently brushed a strand of loose hair off her forehead. 

The girl from his dreams.

He half expected her to open her eyes and stand up. 

He'd never even met her.

Yet, he felt as if he'd lost someone as dear to him as his own mother. He couldn't help the feeling of utter loss. 

As his hand passed over her face, it stopped over the pendant at. It was small, pink. It radiated a power, an aura. 

He looked at her. His heart hurt. 

"Ahh..so I see that you've seen..." Dornkirk's voice interrupted his reverie. Folken shut his eyes, not responding.

"Yes....she is quite beautiful....So beautiful that you could give up my daughter to a mere soldier?" There was spite in his voice.

Folken looked up at him. 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Dornkirk laughed. An airy, scathing sort of laugh. "Why do you doubt me Folken?" His voice held a hard edge.

An overwhelming pain rushed into his head. 

"Argh!" Folken screamed, the pain searing his head, his whole body. 

"Yes.....remember Folken. I control you. I gave you life. Is this how you repay me? With disobedience?"

"Argh!!!" The pain was overwhelming.

"You....Obey...Me"

The pain stopped, leaving him limp and pathetic on the floor. He took deep gasps of air. 

"Yes. Remember the pain."

Folken closed his eyes.

"And remember...your master."

Then he was gone, and Folken was alone. Yet, still, always that force within him keeping him alive. The burning.

  
  


******************************

  
  


Dornkirk grimaced in frustration, peering into his crystal once more. Why was it still clouded? Shouldn't it clear up? The girl...that aura around her...she was the source. Yet...after performing all those tests, all those examinations. His physicians hadn't been able to find anything. Nothing. 

Peering again, he tried again and again. Nothing over and over. 

Who, or what was this dragon?

Dornkirk's frown got deeper and deeper. Nothing was going as planned. First, Folken skirted out of his wedding with Lourdes, then Dilandau shows up with the prince of Fanelia, no doubt Folken's brother. Then this strange girl, the source of all his problems. That strange power that she emitted, that he could feel near her. What was it? 

A million questions, yet as the seconds ticked by, the Emperor could feel his power over Folken slipping. 

Folken going down to see his brother, Folken thwarting his marriage plans, Folken finding the girl. All these things that the Emperor hadn't meant to happen. So close to victory, the Emperor could taste it on his lips. He yearned towards his own death, his peace. But First, First he had to have a successor. First he had to fulfill his goal. Fulfill the thing that he'd been working 200 years for.

"Dilandau." He looked at the young man as he entered. 

"Emperor Dornkirk." Dilandau's voice carried high, as he bowed low. 

"Dilandau, what have you done in bringing Folken's brother here....Surely this isn't' your idea of a game now is it?"

"No of course not Emperor."

"Then what is the meaning of it? And of interrupting Folken's union with Lourdes. It was going perfectly...until you showed up." Dornkirk hardly kept the anger out of his voice. And Dilandau could hear it, as he cringed and paled considerably.

"Emperor....sir...I.."

"Exactly as I thought Dilandau. You did it out of spite for Folken."

Dilandau's head was bent.

"And now what Dilandau? My plans are ruined." Dornkirk watched Dilandau's expression. Going from fear to anger, then back to fear.

"Just kill the boy then." 

"Kill him?" Dornkirk watched Dilandau's eyes twitching.

"Yess....let me do it. Let me get rid of the King of Fanelia."

"Hmmm...." The Emperor didn't say anything. "No."

"But Emperor..."

"I said no Dilandau."

Dilandau's eyes widened, then trembled with fear.

"Of course. Whatever you say, my Lord." He bowed, then exited the room. 

Dilandau peered into the fogged future of Zaibach once more. The boy, he mused, the king of Fanelia. He was the key. The Emperor could feel it.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


Weak and tired beyond words, Folken staggered into his laboratory. In here, the one place in the entire fortress that he felt safe. It was night. The wedding ceremonies over probably. Folken lay down on his cot. He felt terrible, and more than just in pain. He felt like he'd been betrayed. Betrayed by his Emperor. Why couldn't Dornkirk tell him what he was doing on Hitomi? Why had the Emperor kept it a secret? 

His nerves were still throbbing, although it was hours later. Only once before had Dornkirk taken control of him, and it had never been to cause pain. 

Closing his eyes, the only thing that Folken thought about, was the happiness of his best friend and the princess. That, perhaps was the only thing that got him to sleep.

  
  


_Screaming..._

_"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_

_Pain._

_"Please....Stop!!!"_

_Sobbing. Pain._

_"Please stop it!"_

_Folken watched himself running forward, holding her thin frame, shielding her from the hurt and the pain. _

_ She opened her shimmering eyes._

_"Oh Van....I love you.."_

_Van??_

_ The king of Fanelia swooping in, on wings of the purest white, scooping her up, carrying her away. Carrying away his heart._

_"Betrayer." _

_One glance behind._

_Betrayer._

  
  


Folken tossed and turned, his eyes fluttering. He sat straight up, his chest burning, his heart beating a mile a minute. 

Betrayer...betrayer....they words burned themselves into his mind. I am NOT!! His mind screamed out, pushing against the walls of his own prison. But as his head bent down into his arms, his hair disheveled, he knew it was true. 

Chap.12

  
  


Dilandau kicked another stone, sending it skittering off the path. 

"Argh!!" He yelled angrily in frustration. Everything he did, everything he touched, everything was forever shadowed by that damn Folken! And Folken wasn't even of Zaibach! The sheer thought of it made him so angry that Dilandau felt like hurting something. Why was the Emperor...his Emperor always continually taking Folken's side!!

Angrily, Dilandau shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, retreating into his cloak. 

Even without noticing it, Dilandau found himself entering the lower recesses of the dungeons. Standing in front of the cell, he peered into the darkness. Silence.

Resisting the urge to light a torch, Dilandau allowed his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. Dimly, he could make out a dark shape, huddled in one corner. Dilandau's lips twisted into a cruel smile. 

"Hmm...so Van..that's your name right?" He peered in, hoping for a reaction. The figure didn't move. 

"Oh I see...playing difficult.." Dilandau laughed. "And that girl...hmm.." He mused. "Acquaintance? Friend? Lover?" 

No response.

"Hmm..probably lover, quite beautiful, and for all your gallantry and valor.." Dilandau smiled. "You are but a man...a boy at that." Dilandau scoffed and was overjoyed to see the dark figure turn away.

"Hmm...so the silent type...Well...how about we speak of your family...of the Royal Family of Fanelia." Dilandau exaggerated the words, proclaiming them like a scroll. 

The figure didn't move.

"Umm..how about....a brother perhaps?" Dilandau let the words linger in the air. "A brother...who perhaps..umm.." He twiddled his thumbs, looking nonchalant, "Perhaps, a brother that disappeared?"

"Go away." The dark figure didn't move, but his voice was cold and deep. 

"And what if...that brother that disappeared, what if he showed up again." Dilandau's eyes gleamed. "In the ranks of the enemy that destroyed your beloved country." He whispered the last part. "Betrayal." 

The figure was rigid. 

Dilandau smiled. 

Suddenly, in a blur of motion, the figure jumped up, and if Dilandau hadn't jumped back a the last second, he would've been impaled upon the royal blade of Fanelia. 

Holding the sword through the bars, Van Fanel glared at Dilandau, his eyes burning hate. 

"Never speak ill of my brother." He said, his voice deadly.

Dilandau had leaped back at the sound of the metal, he now looked at the sharp blade that would've taken his life. His heart beat fast. How could he have been so careless. Getting up, regaining his composure, Dilandau looked at Van. 

The boy's face was cold and impassive, like stone. Slowly, he sheathed his sword and turned away, retreating back to his corner. 

Dilandau laughed then. A loud sharp laugh, more to cover up his racing heart than it was an actual laugh.

"Pretty smart Van." He laughed and headed out of the dank dungeons.

************************************

Folken didn't dare go near the Emperor, for the next few days. The sharp memory of the pain and the coldness in his Emperor's voice had been enough. Yet he hated himself for being afraid. Hated himself for not being able to face his own Emperor, and hating most of all, that burning in his chest, that feeling of constant watching. For, in Folken's own mind, if not in reality, he felt as if everywhere he went, someone was watching him, spying on him. Only in his laboratory tower, did he ever feel safe, and secure. 

He hadn't seen the princess nor Kent for the past week. He assumed that they were enjoying their lives, married and content. These days, it seemed the only happy thought that he had in his mind was about their happiness.

"At least somebody's happy..." He found himself muttering. 

It was another one of those sleepless nights. Folken stared out over the city, sitting out on his balcony. The dreams had only gotten worse. As they were now filled with death and pain. And a still figure that would never move again. 

Folken felt somewhat numb to everything around him. It was like a movie, only he wasn't in it. He only watched.

It was in one of these moods that Folken accidently ran into Lourdes. 

"Why..hello Folken." She looked somewhat flustered at their meeting, and more than a little guilty. 

"Goodmornign princess." He bowed politely. Now that they weren't betrothed, Folken felt that the princess deserved the required courtesy. But this seemed to distress Lourdes even more.

"No no.." She took his hand and raised him up again. "Just Lourdes....please Folken.." her eyes pleaded with him. "Please don't change anything between us, now that we are not betrothed. I...I still want to remain friends."

Folken nodded, more than a little take back at the Princess's somewhat odd behavior. She was acting soo...so guilty. 

"Alright Lourdes." He smiled a thin smile. "So how is married life?"

Now, Folken knew that it wasn't his imagination when he saw the princess falter and pale two shades.

"Ummm....uhh.." She hesitated. Folken leaned forward.

"Is everything alright princess?" He took her soft, slender hands. 

She didn't meet his eyes.

"Umm..yeah....but..."

"What is it princess?"

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Folken."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes, wondering. Her eyes were glimmering violet, and she looked so distressed. She wrung her fingers. She took a deep breath,

"I couldn't marry him Folken! I..I just...Father...and my duty and....everything just happened so fast! I...I just couldn't! Please don't be mad Folken! Please.." She whispered the last part. She spoke so quickly that Folken could barely make out the words. 

He didn't look at her. It certainly explained a lot. The emperor's silence, the princess's avoidance and Kent....oh god, Kent. He looked up at her again, grabbing her hands, looking at her fiercely.

"What did you say to Kent?" He asked, his voice tight. She turned her head away, hiding behind her silver hair.

"Umm...I...." She mumbled.

"Don't tell me you just ran. And you just left him There? And you haven't spoken to him?" Folken asked.

The princess was silent. Folken sighed. And all this time, the only thing that had made him happy, made him feel as if he had done at least some good for the world, it had all crumbled down around him. When he looked back at Lourdes, tears were streaming down her face.

"Do you love him?" He asked softly, finally.

She hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Then...show it." He said, turning abruptly and leaving.

"Please Folken....don't..be mad..your...you're my only friend." She called out after him. He turned slowly. Was he mad? Angry that she had destroyed the only happiness he had found in the last few days? And when he reached within himself, to find angry, to find hurt, to find anything, he found nothing. He looked at her dully. 

"I'm not mad."

A look of relief crossed her face.

"I'm just....disappointed." He turned and hurried away, drawing his cloak around him, as if to keep within him, whatever he had left.

  
  


Lourdes watched him leave, huddled within himself. She felt horrible. The guilt just welling up within her. And all for what? She asked herself miserably, over and over. Because I didn't marry the one I love most in the whole world? It was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous, yet....why hadn't she been able to say yes? Such a simple word, and Kent looking at her, his heart in his eyes.

Lourdes shut her eyes, trying to block out the memory. But it all came rushing back on her anyway. 

_"Do you, Commander Kenton take the Princess Lourdes to be your wedded wife........"_

_Kent's eyes were bright. He looked at her. Everything they had ever gone through, done together. Everything was wrapped up in one moment. _

_"Yes." Was all he said. It was all she had to say. _

_And then the question had been turned on her. And her mind faltered. She balked._

_"I...."_

_His dark eyes were on her._

_"I...."_

_As children they had pretended that they would be married. That they would live happily ever after? Why couldn't she just let it happen? Why couldn't she live her dream. Then that feeling, her father's eyes on her. His stern face. _

_Lourdes....he'd whispered, bending her will. Over and over again. _

_My daughter...my daughter...he'd whispered over and over in her mind. _

_Then she'd looked up at Kent, sorry beyond words._

_Then she'd run._

_And she couldn't' look back._

  
  


Even without noticing it, Lourdes realized that the tears were running down her face. She pulled the hood of her cloak up to shield her face. How ashamed her father would be, if he knew she'd been crying. What did he always say? Never show weakness. Never give your enemies an opening to get at you. And that was what Kent was. An opening.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, but the tears stopped, and Lourdes walked away.

  
  


Van shivered. The dank and chill of the dungeons was getting to him. He curled in the corner, warm in his little spot. His fingers brushed the gilded edge of his sword. His heart twinged. It was all he had left of his homeland. He closed his eyes. His mind was numb with dread and worry. Dread for his kingdom, worry for Hitomi. Where was she?

Van cast a dark glance at the shadowy figure on the opposite side of the room, cloaked in darkness. Always lurking, yet never in the light. Watching. At First, he had been apprehensive, constantly on his guard, afraid that the figure would take him somewhere. But then, the figure had shown itself. 

Strategos, Van mused. He wondered whether it was a real name, or if it was a nickname. He didn't really care one way or another. 

Strategos was just There, always. Just watching. Silent. 

Sometimes Van couldn't stand the silence. 

Now, he cherished it.

  
  


Folken watched him, huddled in his corner, unwilling, or maybe not daring to speak. Folken wasn't sure what to say, if he was to say anything at all. 'Hello brother, I allowed Zaibach to destroy my kingdom'. Even in his mind, it was ridiculous. Insane. Folken just watched him, his brother, shivering with cold and fever.

He should be in the care of the physicians, not rotting in some prison. Turning away, Folken shut his eyes. So many memories. Yet what could he, one man, do?

His heart hurt. Both for his brother, and for his love, whom he hadn't even been given the chance to know....How cruel the gods were, to marry him to the girl whom his best friend loved, then to make him fall in love with the girl they'd take a way from him. 

Silent, Folken remained in the shadows. Relishing in the silent darkness, feeling the dull ache, throbbing, the constant burning life within him, swallowing him whole.

  
  


To Be Continued...


End file.
